


Lost and Found

by Zarra_Rous



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amara (mentioned) - Freeform, Androgyny, Angel Blades (Supernatural), Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Bro Lucifer, Cas and Gabe are getting counseling, Childhood Trauma, Corporeal Wings, Dad is trying to make up for all the bad shit, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Happy Ending, Innuendo, Intersex Castiel (Supernatural), Linda is a Saint, M/M, Past Torture, Past Violence, Sabriel - Freeform, Singing, They deserved better, Unresolved Sexual Tension, because they deserve it, chuck (mentioned) - Freeform, self-actualization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: They deserved better as far as Jack and his Great Uncle are concerned. So they set out to give it to Their family. And Lucifer, well he was just looking forward to a regular day at the LAPD when his life gets turned around by a pair of siblings he had long since thought lost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 207





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel, Sam, and Dean use male pronouns for Cas, everyone else uses neutral pronouns  
> Rated T to a mild M due to topics discussed which include psychological trauma and torture, language, and blatant sexual innuendo (looking at you Gabriel)  
> CW for Dysphoria, PTSD, and Depression  
> AU after SPN 15X18 and 15X19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the Soundtrack for this chapter:  
> Carry On My Wayward Son - Kansas  
> Being Evil Has a Price - Heavy Young Heathens  
> The River - The Blues Saraceno  
> Heat of the Moment - ASIA

~*~*~

It wasn’t every day that Lucifer was sent to work on a case with Daniel, but on this particular Tuesday, Chloe had to take the small human to the dentist and so he was stuck with Daniel until she was done. The case was supposed to be simple. A Jay Doe had been found disoriented and naked in a park and they were sent to the hospital to interview her and figure out why. Turns out that it was a little more complicated than that. The moment he walked into the hospital, something familiar sparked to life in his chest and he knew that this was no ordinary case.

They were greeted by the receptionist at the front desk of the Emergency department and after Daniel flashed his badge, they were directed to one of the rooms. By the time they stopped outside of Jay Doe’s room, he could feel that their ‘Jay Doe’ was most likely one of his siblings.

Placing a hand on the human detective’s shoulder, Lucifer stopped him before he could do anything more than place his hand on the door handle. “Daniel, I do believe that you are going to have to be responsible for the investigation.” When the human’s dark eyes turned up to his with evident confusion, he explained. “I am fairly sure that the Jay Doe inside this room is one of my younger siblings.”

Both of Daniel’s hands came up and froze in the air in front of his shoulders as his jaw fell in shock. “Wait… wait… you, you… you mean to tell me that there is an angel in there?”

Just as Lucifer was about to answer in the affirmative, there was a loud crash inside the room and a rather indignant sounding vocalization. Both men jumped as the door flew open and a doctor scuttled out of the room backwards, nearly falling over his own feet to escape the fuming person inside. Following the doctors retreat with their eyes, they watched as he basically ran away at a rather brisk walk. After he had turned a corner and was no longer in sight, they looked at each other before they both shrugged and turned to look in the treatment room.

Standing at the foot of the hospital bed was a short, slim figured, androgynous bodied, scrub and scowl wearing, apparently Indian person, who looked about ten seconds away from smiting the next person to talk to them. Their vivid green eyes were ablaze with fury and their arms were crossed firmly against their chest, blue-black wings puffed up and quivering behind them.

Lucifer briefly glanced at Daniel, before quietly suggesting that the human head to get more information from the receptionist.

“Yeah, okay.” Daniel nodded as he slowly backed away. “I’ll, ah… I’ll just leave you to… ah… talk to your sibling.”

As soon as Daniel was out of the way Lucifer raised both of his hands, palm out, until they were about even with the top button of his waistcoat. “I hope you don’t mind if I step into the room, darling. It probably wouldn’t do for the human medical personnel to hear our conversation.” He stood as still as he could as their bright eyes surveyed his appearance. It was the sort of stillness that he rarely employed when he was up top because it did tend to unnerve humans. When his sibling gave a tight nod, he stepped into the room just far enough to be able to close the door behind him.

“Who are you?”

The low voice that came from his sibling was raspy and barely a whisper, but it drew a soft smile to his lips anyways. Looking over his sibling, he realized that he did remember them. “Your older brother.” He kept his own voice calm and quiet, in the manner that his detective had long despaired of convincing him to use with case victims. Switching out of English and into the multi-phonic Enochian speech of their family was as easy as breathing, and he figured that it could only help his case convincing his sibling that they were safe. “You are one of the 144 lost-taken-stolen fledglings. Youngest-save-one of my siblings. You are my beloved-favorite-happiness. Little-tiny-bright spot. Casi, my brother-sister-light Castiel.”

Absinthe green eyes widened, and wings settled as recognition flared to life on his sibling’s face. “Brother-sister-light Sami?” At his nod of confirmation, the rest of their body relaxed, and they let out a long sigh. “Where are we?”

Lucifer hummed as he lowered his hands, keeping them in sight dropped by his sides. Going back to English, he replied, “Right now we are in the Emergency department of one of the local hospitals in LA, but I am guessing that you want to know what universe this is. According to some, this is Earth 666, but according to Dad, this is the universe that you are originally from before the Schism, before our Aunt and Uncle stole you and 143 other fledglings.”

A frown creased his sibling’s brow as they thought about what he said, before their face cleared and they rolled their eyes. “Chuck and Amara.”

Lucifer barely heard the names as his sibling murmured them under their breath. The names sounded oddly familiar and he shrugged. It would come to him eventually. “So, anymore questions for immediate answering or shall we pop off out of here and head to my place where you can be comfortable while we catch up?”

Casi tipped their head to the side looking at him with narrowed eyes, before looking down at their feet. “I have no shoes.”

The bewildered tone of his sibling’s voice, delighted Lucifer. It would seem that his dear baby sibling even now still retained some of their innocence, though he could feel the taint of guilt and loss on their Grace. “I do believe darling that no one will be looking at your feet, especially if you don’t winch in your wings.”

Looking over their shoulder produced another confused sound from his sibling, so Lucifer, held up a hand before moving behind Casi. Running gentle fingers down his sibling’s spine in-between their raven black wings, he sought out the little spot that he had always used to help Rae-Rae when she had trouble winching hers in as a fledgling. He knew he had found it when Casi’s shoulders pulled back and their wings disappeared from sight.

“There we go.” He stepped back around his sibling and turned to face them with a smile. “Better?”

Casi nodded, glancing over their shoulder once, before looking at Lucifer. “Thank you, Sami. My wings were not corporeal where I was prior to this.”

Just as Lucifer was about to respond there was a loud shout in multi-phonic Enochian that echoed through the hall outside. “Do not touch-handle-grab me!”

Baffled the two siblings looked at each other in confusion, before Casi bolted and Lucifer had to run to keep up with their hurried dash through the halls.

The scene they found when they reached the ambulance entrance was a confused mix of paramedics, nurses, and security. Daniel had somehow ended up right in the middle of the fray with both of his hands held up and away from his body as he squared off with a shorter golden brown haired male who looked, in Lucifer’s opinion, rather worse for wear. To make the rest of the bystanders more nervous was that he was holding a rather wicked looking silver blade in a defensive stance, even as he swayed on his feet next to an overturned gurney.

“Where is he?”

Daniel took a careful half step forward, even as the blade swung closer to him as the person holding it trembled. Meeting unfocused eyes, he spoke quietly in what he hoped was a soothing tone. “You’re looking for someone? I can help. I’m a Detective with the LAPD. I can help you find who you’re looking for. Just tell me your name.”

The brunette man shook his head, only to close his eyes as pain seemed to shoot through him. “My brother, I need my brother. I know he’s here. I can feel him.”

“Okay.” The detective patted a hand against his chest. “I’m Daniel, can you tell me your name? Or your brother’s name?”

“Castiel. I need Casi.” The brunette finally seemed to lose his strength as his knees gave out, his blade falling with a clatter to the floor. He would have fallen to the floor himself if he had not been caught by the timely appearance and intervention of Amenadiel. “Please. Casi…”

Casi pushed their way past the human medical personnel, only stopping long enough to scoop up the silver blade. “I’m here,” they murmured as they crouched next to Amenadiel and the fallen man. “You really do need to stop making us think you’re dead.”

The pale man blinked up at Casi a few times his eyes not really focusing on them. “Casi?” His voice, when he spoke again, came out weak and trembling. “I think I really was this time.”

Casi reached out a hand and laid their palm gently on the man’s face. A soft glow seeped from under their hand and sank into the man’s skin, his sunshine and whiskey eyes lighting up with a pale blue inner light for just a moment before his eyes slid closed. He sighed as he relaxed back into Amenadiel’s arms. “What am I going to do with you Gabriel?”

A soft smile was his response before he sighed again. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times before looking up at Casi. “Love me anyways.”

Reaching out, Casi took one of Gabriel’s hands and hauled him to his feet. Once he was standing and stable, Casi pulled him close and wrapped their arms around him. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

The startled look on Gabriel’s face faded into one of touched concern as he wrapped his arms around the smaller angel. “I’m sorry Cas. I knew what was going to happen, but I needed to keep you and the boys safe. I wasn’t going to run anymore.” He let out a teary sounding laugh. “Besides, I couldn’t let you lose your boy toy.”

Cas pulled back and gave their brother an arched eyebrow as a response. “I’m not giving you your blade back.”

With an obviously fake offended look, Gabriel took a step backwards and placed a hand on his chest. “After everything I’ve done for you and Dean-o.” When Cas only rolled their eyes and tipped their head to the side, he laughed. “Well it was worth a shot.” Pulling Cas into his side, he scanned the slowly dispersing crowd, his eyes coming to rest on the taller brunette that stood behind his brother. “And you…” his head tipped to the side in the same manner that Cas’ had. “You look familiar. Have we met?”

Cas tugged on Gabriel’s sleeve, drawing his gaze back to themself. “He’s our older brother Sami. From before.”

“Before?” Whiskey eyes met chocolate, before narrowing as their owner contemplated the other male angel. After a moment Gabriel’s face reflected shock as he straightened pushing Cas until they were almost completely behind him. His eyes hardened as he pressed Cas awkwardly into his back. “Tell me the truth. What I remember, is it real?”

Lucifer shrugged. “It depends on what you remember I suppose. If you are remembering our Uncle and Aunt…” He paused for a moment to try to think of a word in English that would fit, but the only right one was in their own language, so he switched with a pout. “They took-stole-removed you. They fought-argued-quarreled with Dad and Mother. GeGe you were a baby-fledgling-mote… you are my brother-sister-light same as Casi. Uncle and Aunt wanted their own piece of Creation, but they wanted what Dad and Mother had made-designed-created too, so they took-stole-removed what they wanted of it. That included you, Casi, and 142 others. They took-stole-removed other things as well, but the lost-taken-stolen 144 were and still are the most important. GeGe you and Casi have been missed-mourned-longed for.”

As he had spoken, Lucifer watched as his younger brother’s face had slowly slid from suspicion to confusion and finally settled on a sort of horrified sorrow. His sunshine and whiskey eyes widened started to fill with tears and he went from clutching their sibling to being held up by them. Amenadiel had even reached out a hand and had laid it on Gabriel’s left shoulder just as Castiel started to support him from the right. Once he finished speaking Lucifer reached out and carefully placed a hand on his trembling brother’s cheek. In an instant his brother had buried his face in Lucifer’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Laying his cheek on Gabriel’s head, he wrapped his own arms around the younger archangel, letting soft cooing sounds fall from his throat and a deep thrumming rumble from his chest as he comforted his now crying younger brother.

“We should probably get them out of here Luci.” Amenadiel’s voice was only a whisper as he placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “Preferably before the humans get any more curious.”

“Yes of course.” Carefully he maneuvered Gabriel, so that the smaller angel was tucked under his left arm. Looking up, he caught the look of curiosity that filled Casi’s eyes before the younger angel nodded at him. “I do believe that it is time for us to depart.” Glancing at his oldest brother he arched an eyebrow and was pleased when Amenadiel nodded. “Amenadiel brought his car, so we can get all snug in the backseat, the three of us, while he drives us to Lux. There will be plenty of room for us to get refamiliarized with each other once we are in my penthouse.”

~*~*~


	2. Boo Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a conversation with God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the Soundtrack for this chapter:  
> I'm a Wanted Man - Royal Deluxe  
> Sounds of Someday - Radio Company  
> Down to the Bottom - Dorothy  
> Miracles - Jefferson Starships

~*~*~

One of the hardest things that Sam had ever had to do was pick up his brother after Cas had disappeared into the Empty. It was hard enough the last time when the angel had died, but this time it was looking like the separation was going to be permanent. Jack had done a great deal to fix the world up after what Chuck had done, returning everyone that had vanished and all. But when Sam had asked about Cas, Jack had just smiled sadly and told him that the angel could never return to their Earth without there being dire consequences. The new deity had expressed his regret that he couldn’t offer more, but had told Sam not to worry too much, that his Uncle would take good care of Cas. He would have asked more about this mysterious Uncle of Jack’s, but the young god had tipped his head to the side, told him that he’d tell him later, and vanished.

It’s been a month since then and Jack hadn’t returned to talk more about it. Dean hadn’t gotten any better either. Oh, he tried to act like nothing had happened, but Sam could see that it wasn’t. Dean wasn’t sleeping well and when he thought Sam wasn’t looking, he just stared off into the distance with a melancholy that Sam knew he couldn’t fix. Today though, Dean just seemed more quiet than usual and there was nothing going on that Sam could use to distract his older brother.

“I hate this.” Placing his elbows on the table in the Bunker’s library, he rested his head in his hands. “God, it feels like I’m losing him. Every day, it’s like I’m watching more and more of Dean just slip away. He needs Cas. Jack, I don’t know what to do.”

“Normally I believe the answer would be to say, ‘just be there for him’ but I don’t think that would necessarily work in this case.”

Sam’s head jerked up when he heard the unexpectedly deep voice that answered him. Sitting directly across the table from him in the chair that Cas used to sit in was a large black man who wore a soft smile. He was dressed in a tan t-shirt, sand colored cardigan, and blue jeans. There was an air of serenity and gentle affection emanating from Him and it immediately seemed to settle the wretched feeling that had been slowly building up in his chest ever since they lost Cas.

“Who are you?”

A soft smile answered him as the divine being slowly unlaced His joined fingers so that He could place His palms flat on the table. “I am Jack’s Great-Uncle. The one you know as Chuck is My Brother, though I am given to understand that he is human now.”

Sam found himself nodding, as he came to realize that the man sitting across from him was definitely something out of his comfort zone. He had dealt with gods and demons, angels and just about everything Chuck could throw at them, but this being was something else. “Yeah, he… uh, yeah he is.” Taking a shaky breath, Sam sat up in his chair unsure what this particular god wanted with him. “Wha… uh… what am I supposed to call you?”

Chuckling He leaned back in Cas’ chair and let one hand fall to rest on His leg. “You can call me Elohim. As for why I am here…” He paused for a moment as His smile became bittersweet. “Once long ago, My Brother and Sister stole 144 of My children. Castiel and Gabriel amoung them. It wasn’t until Gabriel was dying that I found him. Castiel I found after the Empty took them. Jack and I were able to convince her to spit them out, but on the caveat that they never return to any of Chuck’s realms. So, I brought forth both of My previously lost children into one of My realms. A place where your story is just that, a story. They are both safe and healing with their brothers Amenadiel and Samael. But they have both suffered. They are both heart sick.”

Elohim paused again, so Sam took the chance to catch his breath and run his hands through his hair. This was good. Cas was safe and Gabriel was alive, but… There was always something and with as familiar as he was with gods, Sam was figuring that there was going to be a catch, something that he and Dean would have to do. Why else would a God come to him with this information. Heart sick. His mind went back to those words as Elohim just sat patiently as he thought things though. The images that popped into his head at those words were how lost Gabriel’s whiskey eyes had looked after Asmodeus and how often Cas looked sad whenever Dean was looking away or criticizing him.

Looking up he met the deity’s dark brown eyes and shrugged. He could feel that his brows were drawn together in confusion and tried to relax, but he had a feeling that it just made him look more lost. “So, I’m guessing that there is something that you think Dean and I can do about it.”

“I don’t think, I know that there is.” Turning his head slightly, Elohim smiled again as Jack appeared in the chair next to Him. “Would you like to explain your idea Nephew?”

“Sure.” Jack smiled with the familiar smirk that He had learned from Cas and directed it at Sam after He had nodded to His Uncle. “What Uncle and I would like to do is take you and Dean to His realm. We think that if they can see you again then it might help.”

The kid started to look a little bit flustered and started to play with His fingers as His brows drew together. It was a look that Sam had often seen on Cas and Gabriel when they were worried and trying to hide it. Feeling a swell of compassion, Sam reached out a hand and placed it palm up on the table in front of Jack. Once the younger man had taken it and lifted His eyes to meet his own, Sam smiled softly.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. We can handle it. Just tell me what you need and why this is bothering you so much.”

Jack’s gaze fell to where their hands were joined. “You might not be able to come back.”

Elohim laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder before meeting Sam’s gaze Himself. “What We need is nothing more than you and Dean to be willing to go to My realm to help My children. Your work here is basically done. Jack tells Me that there is little to nothing holding you here.” He shrugged as he amended that statement. “Well Dean more so than you, but you… you could go either way. This world would keep on turning if you were in it or not. Your time isn’t for a long time yet, but Dean’s is limited.”

A dark haired Asian girl in dark red robes appeared behind Elohim and gave Sam a little wave. “You called Dad?”

Elohim nodded. “Azrael could you tell Sam what you told Me about his brother, please.”

“Sure thing Dad.” Azrael ran both of her hands down the front of her robes and cleared her throat, before she started. “Well anyways, it’s like this, so in the realm Dad and me are from, we kinda already know your fate, because well, you know, your life is a TV show in our realm. But since I’m the Angel of Death, big ‘a’, big ‘d’, I kinda know when things like that are tied to real people and Supernatural has always pinged me big time as being real. My BFF Ella likes to think that it might be too, but she doesn’t know for sure. I mean I told her it was, but you know she likes science, so she’s still a little bit of a skeptic.” When Elohim cleared his throat, she blushed. “So anyways, I can kinda feel that unless something drastic happens, Dean-o is totes gonna die soon. And no, like, takesy backsies this time.”

Sam felt lightheaded as he felt the blood drain from his face. Covering his mouth with a hand he tried desperately to keep the building panic he could feel in his chest from bubbling over and coming out. “And Cas?”

Pulling a face, she shrugged. “If it’s not fixed, Casi is going to be without their special person. Eternity is kinda a long time to not have your bonded. I mean I just gotta wait another forty or fifty years for Ella, no biggy… but Casi and GeGe…” She looked at her Father briefly and shrugged again. “GeGe would probably be okay because his bond with you was never able to get that strong, but Casi is so tied to Dean-o that for them to be separated permanently would be torture. Casi need Dean and if Dean dies here, then he’ll be in Heaven here and here is where Casi can’t be.”

Just as the tears started to slip from his eyes, Sam heard Dean’s familiar footsteps coming into the library. Letting out a sob, he buried his face in both of his hands. Within a breath, Dean’s hands were on his shoulders and he was trying to get Sam’s attention.

“What the hell dude? What’s wrong?”

Reaching out he pulled Dean to him and buried his face in his brother’s shoulder. “I’m in.”

“Sammy?” Dean kept petting his brother’s hair and rubbing his back until the younger man calmed down.

Once he pulled away, Sam met Dean’s confused green eyes before turning to look at Jack and Elohim. Somehow, he was not surprised that Azrael had vanished just as quickly as she had appeared earlier. Jack looked on the verge of tears Himself and Elohim just had a small sad smile on His face. “If we go… they’ll both be okay, right?”

Elohim nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay.” Sam turned back to where his brother was kneeling by his side. “Cas needs our help and if we go, we won’t be coming back here.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the mention of his angel before he started to nod. “Yeah. Yeah. We’ll go.” He looked to Jack who nodded His smile starting to return to His face. “What about this place?”

The elder deity smile and held up both of His hands. “I can transfer it to My realm or leave the original here and just copy it. I leave it up to you.”

Dean nodded as he stood. “Jack, you promise that going to this other place or realm or whatever, will help Cas.”

“It’s why I’m here. My Uncle is worried about Cas, that’s why He’s here and why We are both asking for your help.”

Sam watched as Dean’s thoughts turned inwards. He knew what the final answer was. Dean had already agreed, but it would be nice to have the place that had become their home go with them too. “Well I don’t know about Dean, but I wouldn’t mind taking a copy of this place with us. Dean will probably want the original of his car though.”

“Damn right. I’m not going anywhere without Baby.” Looking down at Sam, Dean nodded. “Let’s do this thing. Tell me what we need to do, and we’ll get it done.”

Elohim grinned at the same time Jack smirked. There was a flash of light that left spots in Sam’s eyes and the sound of a deep chuckle. When his vision cleared, he couldn’t see anything different other than Elohim being gone.

“What the hell was that?” Dean sounded shaken as he leaned against the table.

“Welcome to My Uncle’s realm.” Jack stood and waved a hand a pair of laptops and phones appearing on the table. “Take a few days to get used to things before heading to LA. If you need help, pray to Azrael. She’ll come. Uncle is allowing her to help you as needed. I need to head back, I’ve still got a lot of work to do revamping Heaven in our realm.” He walked around the table and hugged Dean before he hugged Sam, who had stood as he was moving. “I’ll come visit when I can.”

“We’ll miss you kid.”

“I’ll miss you too. Just take care of Cas and Uncle Gabe okay.”

Sam nodded. “We will.”

~*~*~


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Doctor Linda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the Soundtrack for this chapter:  
> Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd  
> Ain't No Rest For the Wicked - Cage the Elephant  
> We Don't Eat - James Vincent McMorrow  
> Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise - The Avett Brothers

~*~*~

Living in LA with their older brother was not quite what Cas had been expecting when they had agreed to stay with him. Gabriel seemed to be feeling just as lost as they were feeling. Sami was not what either of them remembered. Oh, he was still the kind, caring, older brother who guided them through learning how to fly and using their wings, but he was… far more hedonistic than they had expected. Gabriel thought that that was funny, but at the same time, it seemed that it wasn’t quite what he needed. They both needed something else.

Cas knew what they themself needed and personally they needed Dean. It was odd to not have the gender of Jimmy Novack anymore, but at the same time… he… they… it was hard to pick or even know what they were anymore. Cas had been male for over a dozen years and gotten quite used to it even though they had been female in the vessel prior to Jimmy and nongendered when in-between. The body that Cas currently occupied was both and yet neither and Sami said that it was what Cas had originally had and that it was up to them what gender they wanted.

Sighing, Cas stretched and sat up in the overly soft bed that Sami had insisted that they have in one of his guest rooms. Sleep was a thing here it would seem. Gabriel had been fascinated and had instantly claimed the room next door to Cas’ own and with Sami’s help had redecorated it within a day. Cas had left their own room mostly in the neutral whites and grays that Sami had originally decorated the room with. Gabriel’s room on the other hand was now done up in rustic colors. All browns, greens, and dark reds. To be honest Gabriel’s color scheme reminder Cas of the Bunker where he had lived with Sam and Dean.

It’s probably why one of the few concessions to their brother asking if they wanted to redecorate, was a small framed art print of a black 67 Impala and an emerald green throw with a demon trap embroidered on it. It would seem that the Supernatural books were actually a popular TV series here, so merchandise for the show was readily available and no one thought it odd to get a throw blanket ordered with a custom demon’s trap on it. Cas had also been able to get a copy of their old tan trench coat and suit when they were shopping for clothing. Though Sami had insisted on filling both Cas’ and Gabriel’s closets until they were quite full.

However, it turned out that he only allowed Cas and Gabe to still call him Sami. It would seem that he went by Lucifer now. A fact that had made Gabriel laugh until he started to cry again when they were told. Gabriel had spent a great deal of time crying over the last couple of days. It made Cas uneasy to see their usually happy brother so somber and heartbroken. Whenever they came across their brother, Cas would make sure to hug him like they had used to do with Dean. Cas wasn’t sure how well it helped their brother, but Gabriel always had a smile for Cas afterwards. Even if it was just a tiny one.

A soft tap at the door, drew Cas’ attention away from the clothes that they were contemplating. “Come in.”

A middle aged blond human woman popped her head around the edge of the now open door and smiled at Cas. “Hello. Do you mind if I come in?”

Cas waved a hand at the room's only chair. “Please.”

“So, my name is Doctor Linda Martin. I am your brother Lucifer’s therapist. He was telling me that you might like to have someone to talk to.” Linda smoothed out her skirt as she sat down in the plush white armchair. “He mentioned that you are going through a rather rough transition at the moment.” She paused for a moment as she brought her hands together in her lap. “But first I want to assure you that anything you tell me as a therapist will go no farther than what you allow. I will not talk to any other member of your family about anything you and I talk about, unless you give permission or it is because I think you are in imminent danger of harming yourself or others. If you think that talking to me won’t help, that’s fine too. I will always keep an open door for you, even if the only thing you feel you need is someone to listen or just to sit quietly for a while.” She smiled softly as she let out a little laugh. “I am even up to just sitting and quietly watching TV together for a little while if that’s what you need.”

“Thank you.” Cas moved away from the closet, but not before grabbing a solid blue tie that was very similar to the one that they had originally worn when they had first met Dean. “I am doing fine. Perhaps not as well as Sami would like, but, what I did was my choice and so was… this.” Waving a hand at the room, Cas sat heavily on the bed. “I will not deny that I miss my home. That I miss Dean and the rest of my family, but I am at peace with it. I am grieving.”

Linda nodded as though she had expected an answer of that sort. But then as she had said Sami was her patient and Cas was sure that he had certainly had no compunctions whatsoever about sharing his views on how Cas and Gabe were doing during their transition to this realm.

“And that is a perfectly normal response to the situation you find yourself in.” She tilted her head to the side as she seemed to be thinking of something else. “Now Lucifer did mention something that I find interesting and I would like to hear your take on it. He mentioned that you were kidnapped as a child… a fledgling. Is that something you would like to talk about?”

Cas opened their mouth to respond, but then closed it when they realized that they didn’t know what to say. It was perhaps something that they did need to talk about, but it wasn’t easy. They didn’t know where to start. Perhaps… “I think I might be happy that Chuck isn’t my father after all.”

“Chuck?”

“He was God in the other realm. As far as I knew, he was my father and the other angels that he created were my brothers.” Sighing, Cas shook their head and placed the tie that they had been crushing in their fingers around their neck. It gave them something to do for a moment as they gathered their thoughts. Once their collar was flat and the tie band settled under it, Cas spoke again. “To borrow a phrase from my brother, they were all great big bags of dicks.”

Linda covered her mouth as she let out a sudden snort at Cas’ words. Clearing her throat, she lowered a hand, her face now sporting an amused smile. “That was… an interesting way of putting it. Care to elaborate?”

“Gabriel didn’t like them much either. He left the first time that realm’s Michael and Lucifer fought, choosing to reside amoung the pagan gods and humans. He was a trickster and was very fond of meting out, as Sam and Dean called it, ‘Just Deserts’. He did stop doing that for the most part after meeting them. Especially once they figured out who and what he really was.”

“An Archangel.”

“Yes.” Taking the tie in between their fingers again, Cas sighed knowing that her amused smile was not going to last. And as they spoke, it fell into a horrified sympathy, compassion bright in her eyes. “You have to understand something. Things here are very different. Chuck left shortly after that first conflict and we were soldiers without orders. Heaven grew cold and we stopped being a family. We were no better than some of the impersonal human corporations here on Earth. By the time I met Dean there were very few of us that were even able to feel emotions and those of us who could had to hide them. Gabriel and Balthazar were lucky. They were able to get out and hide. Those of us who were left had to go through what they called reeducation. It was torture. They would also alter our memories in order to ensure compliance.” Cas cleared their throat as they released their tie and smoothed it down. “I don’t know how many times it was done to me. The last time though, was enough that I chose to rebel.”

Linda nodded as though she expected to hear that. “Not surprising. Everyone has their breaking point when it comes to being treated like that. If you don’t mind my asking, what was the catalyst for you?”

“I don’t mind.” Lacing their fingers together, Cas sighed. “Dean. Naomi, the Seraph in charge at the time, wanted me to kill Dean. She had me taken and brainwashed so that I would kill him. I almost did. But there was something she didn’t expect.”

“You knew the difference.”

“Ever since I gripped him tight and raised him from Perdition, Dean and I have shared a profound bond. I nearly killed him, but as he knelt in front of me and I held my blade ready to kill him, he looked at me. He said I was family and that he needed me.” Cas looked down at their hands and realized that they were shaking. “I couldn’t do it. I never would have been able to. He is everything to me.”

“Sounds like it.” Sitting up a little straighter, Linda smiled softly. “Love is a wonderful thing. It is one of the most powerful things in any universe.”

Cas nodded their agreement. “It is. It was my love for Dean that saved him and allowed me to come here and find out the truth. It was our Father’s love for us that saved Gabriel after an alternate Michael killed him. It was Gabriel’s love for humanity that led to him sacrificing himself to save Sam and Dean. It’s Sami’s love for the both of us that lead to him asking you to help us and to him taking us in. And I think that it’s love that will help Gabriel heal. I don’t know how, but I have to believe that it will.”

“Would you like me to talk to him as well?” She waved her hand at the door. “Lucifer has already asked me to, but I would like your opinion as well.”

Staying silent for a moment, thinking on it, Cas started to nod. “After everything that Gabriel has gone through in the last decade, I think that it would do him good to talk to someone who doesn’t know. Sam tried to help, but Gabriel was not ready to talk about any of it. I don’t know if he is now, but maybe you could try.”

Linda smiled as she stood. “Well then I think I shall.” She held out her hand and gripped Cas’ tight when they took it. “I hope that our talk today helped, and I look forward to getting to know you better Castiel.”

“Thank you. It did.” Cas watched silently as Linda moved to leave the room, just before she was out of sight, they called out to her. “Doctor Martin, please call me Cas.”

“Well then,” she smiled again, “please call me Linda.”

~*~*~


	4. Cosmic Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel couldn't stand silence, it gave him too much time to think. His brother's demon friend wasn't helpful either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alcohol and Depression
> 
> Songs from the [ Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Move You - Anya Marina  
> Calling Me - Stacey  
> O' Death - Jen Titus  
> Drowning - Radio Company

~*~*~

If there was one thing Gabriel couldn’t stand, it was silence. Silence gave him time to think and if he started to think then he would start to fall apart all over again. He hated feeling like this. Like he was going to shake apart at the slightest provocation. It was a feeling that he had never had before. Well, he liked to tell himself that, but he knew that the feeling had been there after Asmodeus. It had been his hatred for the ones that had landed him with that bastard that had kept him together until nearly the end. They had taken care of the ass-butts, as Casi would call them, but then everything with Lucy…

Pouring another finger of whiskey into the glass that he was clutching, he glared at the bottle of Jameson. He pressed his lips together to prevent either a sigh or a sob from escaping again. Tossing it back, he poured another and was about to toss this one back when a dark skinned and haired demon sat at the bar next to him. He watched as she reached over his brother’s private bar and grabbed a clear bottle of vodka. Without a word, she unscrewed the top and offered to pour some into his whiskey for him. After he shook his head she shrugged and proceeded to raise the bottle to her lips and chug it.

“Well, that’s one way to do it, I suppose.”

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Got a problem with it?”

Gabriel pressed his lips together and shook his head again. “Nope.” Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned his head away to stare at the whiskey bottle again. “No problem here.” He sipped at his drink this time ignoring the disgusted look that took over her face.

“Well, aren’t you just a bucket of fun.”

Rolling his eyes, he carefully put down his drink before turning to look at her again. “Used to be. Not currently feeling it.” Dismissing her, he turned away again. Just as he was taking another drink, she spoke again.

“I’m Mazikeen.”

“Gabriel.”

She hummed at his answer, staring at him as he drank his whiskey. “Thought you’d be taller.”

Side-eying her, he smirked before replying with a sneer. “I’m fun sized.”

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes and chugged more of her vodka bottle. “Just doesn’t seem like you are much fun right now.”

Tightening his grip on his glass, he nearly broke it, but stopped and relaxed his hand when he heard the glass start to crack. “As I said, not feeling it right now.”

With a pout, that he was sure she no doubt thought of as enticing, she leaned forward to show off her rather notable cleavage. “Maybe I can help with that.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, he just barely held off the urge to smite her. “Not interested.” Oh, the urge to smite was strong, but he knew that if he destroyed or tried to destroy his brother’s demon, then he’d probably never hear the end of it. He was grateful that Sami had taken him and Cas in, he was, but it hurt. It hurt in ways he didn’t know that he could hurt. To find out that a big chunk of what he had believed to have been his life was a lie, hurt. It didn’t change anything. Lucy had still tried to kill him, and that alternate Michael actually had. Dad, what he wouldn’t give for Samsquatch or Dean-o to be here. Or hell, he’d even take his nephew.

“Well then what are you interested in?”

“Nothing you can give me.” He didn’t turn to her when she huffed and reached over the bar for another bottle. Honestly, he was done. He just wanted to go back to his room and have this day be over. He was starting to think he understood Sammich’s issue over the whole Tuesday repeat lesson. It had been harsh, sure, but at least the kiddo had finally gotten it in the end. He had even forgiven Gabriel for it, not that he really deserved it.

“At least you have a soul.”

The words were bitter as they fell from her lips and he knew it, but he couldn’t help the flash of anger that he felt at them. “No, I don’t. None of us do. We have Grace.” With a high pitched whine, he flung his whiskey glass at the mirror behind his brother’s bar feeling the tears that he had tried so hard to hold back, start to fall down his cheeks again. As some if the shattered pieces of mirror fell, he saw Mazikeen take a step back from him. He didn’t even want to know what she had seen in his face in the moment that he had thrown the glass to make her react that way. Rubbing his hands over his face, he slouched down until his forehead was nearly touching the bar. “You’d think I wouldn’t cry so much at my age.”

A soft voice accompanied by an equally soft presence floated out of space behind him. “Trauma doesn’t have an expiration date and neither do tears.”

Looking up into the shattered mirror, he caught sight of a blond haired woman. The same one who he had seen earlier go towards his baby brother-sister-mote’s room. She looked utterly unperturbed by the fact that he had thrown a glass and her lips were drawn into a smile as soft as her voice. “Who are you?”

“Doctor Linda Martin.” Moving closer, she sat on the barstool to his left. “You could say that I am your family’s therapist.”

Sitting up, he turned to face her ignoring the demon that sat back down on the stool to his right. Studying her, he could see that she had been touched by his Father’s Grace at some point and had the almost ageless quality of many of his Father’s favorite prophets. Or rather Chuck’s. He didn’t know about the Dad he had just re-met, if He had that particular quirk in common with His Brother. “A human as the family therapist. Not quite what I’d expect, but you’ve obviously been touched by Grace at some point, so I guess that works.”

“Grace?”

A fissure of unease shivered up his spine at the gently spoken question. Feeling the blood drain from his face, he turned back to his bottle of Jameson grabbing it and taking a swig. It was just an innocent question from an innocent mortal therapist who had no idea of what had happened to him. There was no way she could know, unless those Chuck damned books had ended up in this realm too. The last decade of his very long existence was not pretty and he didn’t… he really didn’t want to share it.

“He says that it’s what they have instead of souls.” The demon spoke from his right, answering the question that he refused to. Her sneer was obvious in her voice. As well as a touch of fear.

He could practically smell her fear. He wasn’t a trickster god for nothing. He knew the guilty when he felt them. A thread of malice wound its way through him at the thought of giving the demon her ‘just deserts’ as his Sammich had taken to calling it. Just as he started to plan out what he could do to torment the demon without killing his brother’s pet, he was interrupted when Doctor Linda let out a noise of comprehension.

“Ah, well that might be because of my son.”

Blanking, he turned to face her again, as he blinked several times. “What?”

“My son is a Nephilim.” She shrugged as she smiled. “A mortal, as far as we know, Nephilim, but still…”

Gabriel shook his head. It was a good guess, but… “That’s not it.” He shrugged. “You are Dad touched.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“It means that He likes you.” Gabriel sighed as he took another drink from the bottle, wishing that he hadn’t thrown his glass. Oh well if wishes were fishes and all that. “From what I can tell, he just gave you a bit of extra longevity. Probably because you gave him a grandkid.”

“Charlie.” She pulled out her phone and showed him her lock screen which had a picture of a sleeping infant on it being held by big bro Amenadiel. “I’d be more than happy to introduce you to him sometime if you’d like.”

Gabriel found himself nodding as a swell of sadness filled him again. It was odd that he missed his nephew Jack, having only briefly met the kid, but he kind of did. “I wish I could introduce you to my nephew Jack.” The words fell from his lips before he knew that he was going to say them. But even as he realized that he had said them, he realized that they were true. Cas had raised a good kid.

“I’d like that. If you can arrange it.”

He hated that he had to dash her hopes, but… “He’s not here. He’s in the other realm, the one Casi and I came from.” He felt tears start to well up again. “He’s one of the few people I actually do miss from there.”

Her smile turned sympathetic as she leaned forward to rest a hand on his arm. “I’m here to listen if you ever want to talk about them.”

Nodding he watched as she retreated and stood. “I’ll think about it.”

“That’s all I ask.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. “Now I know that Lucifer has my number, but I want you to have it too.” Holding it out, she waited until he took it before moving away. “You can call me anytime.” She nodded at Mazikeen. “Maze.”

Gabriel watched Doctor Martin until she disappeared into the elevator before turning his attention to the card that was now in his hand. Shrugging, he pocketed it and found himself putting the whiskey bottle down. Maybe he would call her, but for now maybe he would talk to Cas. Looking towards the hallway where their rooms were, he saw his baby brother standing watching him with his usual calm expression. Feeling a small smile pull at his lips, he saw Cas’ shoulders relax and a smile made its appearance on his younger sibling’s face. Maybe he should lay off the booze a bit and spend more time with Cas if it made the younger angel smile like that.

Hopping off the bar stool, he ignored the startled exclamation of the demon and jogged the short distance to sweep Cas up into a hug. Once he pulled away, he grinned at the relieved expression on baby bro’s face. He waggled his eyebrows just to see Cas’ eyes lighten more. “What do you say we go bother big bro down in that fancy club of his? Get up to a little mischief.”

Cas nodded as he smiled again. “I’d like that.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be lighter, though there will be more emotionally charged chapters later, and I want to assure you all that I am doing my best to treat Gabriel and Castiel right. They are precious and deserve everything.


	5. WWLD?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has discovered Netflix and that their new world isn't so disconnected from Chuck's books as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Led Zeppelin - The Rain Song  
> Hot Bodies in Motion - Old Habits  
> The Who - Behind Blue Eyes  
> Leon Bridges - River

~*~*~

Dean was frustrated. They had been in their new world for nearly a week and were no closer to finding Cas then they were the day that they had arrived. All they knew was that Cas and this GeGe person were in LA. He had missed most of the conversation that Sam had had with Jack and Elohim, but that was the gist. Cas needed help and was in LA. Fat lot of good that info was. LA was huge and halfway across the country.

This world had nothing. It was like a nice version of everything. Hell, even their lives were a TV show… again. That was one of the things that had frustrated and upset him the most about their move here. He was here for Cas, but he couldn’t _find_ Cas. He could see him if he felt like opening Netflix and watching Supernatural or searching for pictures on the internet. But it wasn’t really Cas, it was that weird dude named Misha. That damn show _had_ given him insight though. Even though it had hurt to watch it, he had watched as much of it as he could over the last week at night or whenever Sam was sleeping, skipping over some things that he didn't want to revisit yet.

Seeing the other perspectives of what they had gone through had brought him to tears multiple times. Not that he would admit it to anyone else. Watching as Cas fell in love with him and was brought low so many times through Dean’s own actions and his own, broke his heart. It hurt to see all of the deals, the spells, and everything Cas’ own family had put him through, everything Dean put him through. And then there was the sight of Gabriel’s whiskey eyes staring up at the sky, empty of everything that made him who he was. That image haunted him.

It was another thing for Dean to regret. Looking back at everything, he realized that he had asked of the Archangel something that he himself would never do. Standing up to family is one thing but asking him to kill his own brother had been too far. For even though Gabriel may have been a vengeful trickster and archangel of Judgement, he still had a heart as big as Cas’. Bigger even. Seeing the fear and sorrow in the archangel’s eyes had brought it crashing down on Dean that he had done far more for them than Dean had realized.

It had been brought home to him, when he had noticed one tiny thing, a moment that he doubted that anyone had really noticed, of Gabriel giving a longing look at Sam that first time that they had met. And every single time Gabriel was there after that, he turned to Sam. Like Sam was the damn sun or something. He was always looking to Sam for approval or reassurance. It was the same look that he had seen so many times afterwards when he himself was watching Cas.

Just as he was about to plug in his headphones and restart the episode that showed that damn repeating Tuesday, Sam let out a happy sounding noise of surprise from across the library where he was sitting with his own laptop. Looking over at his brother, he could see that the younger man was grinning. “You got something Sammy?”

Nodding Sam looked up from his laptop to catch Dean’s eyes. “I found them.” He pointed at his screen and was practically bouncing in his seat as he did. “You’ve got to see this.”

“Okay.” Dean let out a laugh at just how happy Sam was, rolling his eyes. Standing, he closed his own laptop before he moved around so that he could see Sam’s screen. What he did see made him snort.

There paused on the screen was a tabloid news site’s video of Gabriel looking up to the sky with a grin on his face, his arms up with both of his hands buried in his hair, a taller black haired man standing next to him caught in the act of laughing while a smaller black haired person standing in front of both was turned halfway looking over their shoulder at the two men. What really caught Dean’s attention though was the shortest person’s very familiar tan trench coat and blue tie.

“What are you waiting for, hit play Sammy.”

As the video restarted a peppy blond reporter made what were probably supposed to be sexy faces at the camera. _“Caught out today shopping on Rodeo, were Lux nightclub owner and LAPD detective Lucifer Morningstar and two others who reports claim are his younger siblings.”_ The video cut to the trio as they exited a high end store. The honey bronze skinned person in the front was tiny and wore a familiar exasperated expression on their face as they turned to make a comment over their shoulder at the two men following. The reporter started to speak again just as Gabriel started to laugh, the other man following just a second later. “ _Reports claim that the youngest of the Morningstar siblings is named Castiel like the character from Supernatural. And their middle brother is named Gabriel. I definitely have to say that they certainly fit their names and I have never seen a more handsome group of celestial bodies.”_

Both Dean and Sam started to laugh as the video continued after Sam muted it. This time the video shifted to a clip of Lucifer Morningstar at a crime scene, the tiny figure of Cas standing by his side, while Gabriel sat on a park bench looking bored in the background. Dean knew that there was going to be mischief the instant he saw Gabriel catch sight of the person filming him and his siblings. His eyes lit up and a smirk overtook his expression. His hand lifted and Dean rolled his eyes as the archangel snapped his fingers before giving a little wave. A split second later everyone on the video jumped as the camera swung around to where a fire hydrant had popped behind the camera person. By the time the camera swung back around Gabriel was gone and Lucifer looked about one second away from popping a blood vessel. Cas just looked bored.

The video ended there with an advertisement for a Supernatural themed charity night at a nightclub called Lux being hosted by the Morningstar siblings, Castiel’s Angels, and a couple of other groups that Dean didn’t know. The date of the party was for the upcoming Saturday, which would give them just enough time to get to LA to crash the party.

“Well Sammy it looks like we’re going on a road trip.”

Sam grinned back at Dean as he nodded. “It’s nice to know where we’re going finally.” He ran a hand over his face, before brushing his hair back. “And Gabriel… man I really thought he was gone. I am so glad Elohim was able to save him.”

Dean was about to agree with Sam when he realized what his brother had said. “You knew?” He caught his brother’s eye and noticed that the younger man was now looking sheepish. “You knew that Gabriel was alive. How long have you known Sam?”

“Elohim told me the day we came here. You missed that part of the conversation, I think. I wasn’t sure if I should tell you.” Shrugging, Sam closed his laptop and stood. “Does it really matter? From what I could see in that video he looks happier. He doesn’t have to worry about anything from our old realm anymore. He’s free, without his family’s drama, just like he wanted to be. Plus, Cas is with him. And you know how much he cares about Cas. He’s not going to let anything happen to him.”

“I get it.” He did he really did. Gabriel had a fresh start here in this new realm the same way that they did. No threats of his brothers fighting or anything else that could kill him or destroy the world. Just what looked like an exasperated older brother and the baby brother that he adored. Dean was hoping that this Lucifer was better than the one that they had had to deal with. “So, tell me about this Lucifer Morningstar guy. I’m guessing you looked him up.”

“I did.” Sam smiled again, the kind of soft rueful smile that he had when he wasn’t entirely sure how his information would be received. “He has owned the nightclub Lux for the last almost twelve years. No one knows where he came from, but he has been working with the LAPD for almost six years. Morningstar is actually very vocal about being the devil, but nobody believes him. They all seem to think that it’s part of his public persona.” He shrugged. “I’ve looked and as far as I can tell he doesn’t do anything that we’d usually associate with a demon. He seems to be nothing like the Lucifer we knew in our dimension. I even found an interview from a few years back and the reporter accused him of lying and he got pretty offended. He point blank told the guy that he doesn’t lie. He donates a lot of money to charity and to the school his partner’s kid goes to. I can’t find anything bad on him at all other than his name being Lucifer.”

Nodding, Dean ran a hand over his mouth and sighed. “Fine, we’ll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. But I’m making no promises. I will gank his ass if he hurts Cas or Gabriel.”

“That makes two of us, but we’ve got to be careful Dean. This isn’t like the world we came from. It’s…” Sam hesitated as he tried to come up with the right word. “It’s kinder. I think that Elohim kept things here from getting the way they did in Chuck’s versions of reality.”

“So, no hunting?”

“Nope.”

Dean nodded as he let out a chuckle. He liked the sound of that. “Sounds like paradise. No demons. No vampires. No ghosts. No things that go bump in the night. Just a few angels running around LA. I really like the sound of that.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a happy and joyous New Year. Stay safe and remember for those who drink, please drink responsibly. And that was my year end PSA, we'll see you back here with another chapter next week. Happy New Year!


	6. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns a few hard truths about his little brother's past as he and Gabriel have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Way Down We Go - Kaleo  
> Ashes The Rain and I - James Gang  
> The Unforgiven Piano Cover - Niels Piano  
> Unsteady - The X Ambassadors
> 
> CW: mentions of hazing, PTSD

~*~*~

“Really Gabriel was it absolutely necessary to change out all of those officers’ uniforms for plumber uniforms.” Lucifer was just about at his wits end with his younger brother. The other archangel seemed to find nothing but mischief when he got bored. He didn’t know what to do with him. It was better than when he had been crying all of the time, like he had been the first week after he and Cas had arrived back in their home dimension. He had hoped that the upcoming charity function would at least provide some sort of distraction for Gabriel, but it seems that it wasn’t enough.

Gabriel’s jaw was set in what Lucifer was coming to understand was part of his stubborn face. Wide grin aside, the younger archangel’s eyes were hard, and it gave the smile a rather sinister look if he were to be honest. And since he didn’t lie, Lucifer couldn’t deny that that look actually gave him the chills and set off a thrill of fear whenever he saw it. His fun-loving golden baby brother had turned into someone hard and vengeful and it truly made him sad to see it.

“It was.” Gabriel shrugged as he rolled his eyes. “Did you hear what they were doing to that new girl? Just because she’s trans it does not give them the right to sling shit about her. Or to haze her the way that they were. It’s not right.”

Lucifer couldn’t deny that. It wasn’t right, but still… “There are procedures for that. A complaint process through HR.”

“She already did that.” Both of his hands clenched into fists as he stalked off of his brother’s elevator into the penthouse that he now shared with Lucifer and Castiel and sometimes Detective Chloe, though she had stayed away for the last couple of weeks so that Lucifer’s siblings could get settled in and they hadn’t even gotten to meet her the one time they went with him to a crime scene. Gabriel let out a huff of annoyance as he released his fists only to bury his hands in his hair. After tugging harshly at the golden-brown strands a few times, he threw his arms wide and turned back to his older brother. “No one was going to do anything for her.”

“So, you took it upon yourself to do it?” Lucifer knew that his tone was probably harsher than it needed to be, but he really needed to know where this behavior was coming from. He could understand it if he had done something, he was the Devil after all, but for Gabriel to do it… “They are human.”

“And? Since when has that ever mattered?”

Lucifer actually felt himself take a step back when his brother’s voice raised to a yell. There was something seriously wrong with his brother if he thought that that was okay. That humans meant so little. “There are rules about things like this. Humans are not toys.”

“I know they’re not!” Gabriel raised both of his hands, now clutched into fists again and rubbed them against his eyes as he let out a low growl. When he lowered his hands, his face was hard, but there were tears evident in his eyes. “I am the Angel of Protection. I love humanity. I died for humanity. I fought a version of Michael to protect humans. I am bound to a human and I ache every day that I am not by his side. But Sami you need to understand, I am not like you.” He paused long enough to take in several gasps of air as he threw his head back to look up at the ceiling. Once he had calmed a bit, he looked back at Lucifer. “I am the Archangel of Judgement and I am a Spirit of Vengeance and I have been for thousands of years. I have walked among humanity for that entire time. I have seen them at their best and their worst. The only humans that I have ever permanently killed deserved what they got. Have I gone too far a few times… probably. But this was not one of those times. This was so mild compared to what I could have done to those bastards.”

It hurt to hear his brother talk like that. It actually hurt to hear. When Lucifer spoke again, it was hushed and pained sounding. “But you still shouldn’t have done it.”

“I am a Trickster. It’s what I do.”

Sighing, Lucifer reached up and rubbed his face. Thousands of years. There was no way that he would be able to keep his brother from extracting vengeance for slights if that was the way he had been for that long, but maybe he could impose a few rules or at the least let him know what the big rules in this realm were. Holding up a hand he forestalled anything further that his brother might have said. “Dad has one big rule for us. It is a rule that only I have ever broken, and Dad actually condoned it. We do not kill humans.”

He watched as Gabriel took that in with his eyebrows drawn together, his whiskey eyes dark. Lucifer could just about see how his little brother was taking that particular restriction in and integrating it into what he knew. After a moment his face cleared, and his eyes lit up. “So, screwing with them is still okay?”

“That’s what you took from that?”

Gabriel smiled as he conjured up a mini sized Snickers from wherever he kept his never-ending supply of them. “Yup.” He popped his ‘p’ just before he popped the chocolate into his mouth. “So, who’d you off? Please tell me it was someone who deserved it, especially if dear old Dad was willing to look the other way about it.”

Lucifer was reluctant to share, but somehow, he knew, he just knew, that his brother would not let up until he had disclosed who it had been. “Cain. Dad was only willing to look the other way because it was done in the defense of the Detective and myself.”

Gabriel pulled out a bright red sucker as he nodded. “Cain, huh. That asshole deserved whatever was given to him.” The younger angel tapped his sucker against his teeth a few times as he thought about it before waving it at his brother. “I think it was Dean-o who got rid of him in the other realm. Asmodeus liked to brag and bitch about shit like that.”

“Asmodeus?” The name was familiar, but he didn’t think that it was anyone he particularly cared about. Lucifer tried to think of who it was, but he hesitated when he realized that his little brother was just staring blankly at his own reflection in the new mirror that had replaced the one he broken behind the bar. Gabriel’s sucker was handing loosely from his fingers as he just kept taking in shaky breaths. “Gabriel?”

With a jolt Gabriel fell to his knees, his treat falling forgotten to the floor. When he spoke, it was as though he couldn’t help himself, and his voice sounded distant. “I was captured by a few of the pagan gods who I thought were friends. They sold me like I was nothing. I was sold to Asmodeus. That fucking demon had me for years.” As each horrifying word fell from Gabriel’s lips, his voice deepened into a thick Tennessee drawl. “Every day Asmodeus tortured me. Every day! For years he fed off my Grace. He used me. He debased me. Until I was…” Wide, horrified, and haunted whiskey eyes looked up into Lucifer’s own chocolate ones as though his brother was begging for help. Because he was. “What I went through, you don’t forgive. And you don’t forget.”

Sinking to his knees, Lucifer reached out and carefully gathered his brother into his arms. With something like that in his past it was no wonder that he was wrathful. “And you shouldn’t.” Feeling his brother start to shake with building sobs, he tightened his arms carefully, running shaking fingers through his brother’s hair.

This was beyond his expertise or experience. This was the sort of thing that even his demons knew better then to do. To enslave an archangel and to feed off their Grace… it was inconceivable. What kind of hellish world had Gabriel and Castiel come from? What had their Uncle done to them? No wonder his Dad had wanted them back so badly, aside from the fact that the lost-stolen-taken 144 were His children. At least Dad wasn’t _that_ bad. The humans were allowed to do shit like that because they had a hands-off policy with them, but Dad had never let Lucifer and his siblings do things like that and Lucifer had certainly never allowed the Lilim to do things like that. It was unconscionable.

Just as his brother was settling down and nearly asleep as far as Lucifer could tell, there was a ding from the elevator. Glancing over his shoulder, he was a bit surprised to see Chloe and Ella exiting while carrying grocery bags. Catching Chloe’s eye, he made a motion with his head to the body in his arms and hoped that she caught his meaning that her and Ella needed to be quiet. Thankfully, she did seem to understand, and he saw her shush Ella. After they had both placed their burdens down on the bar, the two women came closer to see what was going on. When she saw his sleepy brother, Chloe smiled softly and crouched by his side to run gentle fingers over Gabriel’s cheek.

Ella on the other hand just looked like the proverbial deer caught in headlights. The forensic expert sat heavily on the floor like she had been a puppet and had her strings cut. Her mouth kept working like she was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out.

Chloe just ignored their coworker in order to focus on the obviously distraught archangel. She carefully wiped the tears from his cheeks and when she spoke it was in a hushed whisper. “Hello Gabriel. It’s Chloe. I’m going to go make dinner and if you feel up to it you are more than welcome to join us for movie night. Okay?” After she was done speaking, she waited until after he had nodded before standing. Grabbing Ella’s arm, she hauled their coworker to her feet and just about dragged the other woman over to the bar to grab the bags before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Was that your girlfriend?”

The softly spoken words startled Lucifer and drew his attention back to his brother. The younger archangel was now calmer, not happier, just calmer. “It was.”

“Okay.” He was silent for a moment longer. “I think I’d like to try the movie night thing.” Gabriel turned his golden eyes up to look at his brother. “Will Cas be there?”

Lucifer smiled softy, glad to see that his brother was showing concern for their other sibling. Putting on a falsely cheerful tone, he put aside his unease for his brother to be addressed in the morning during his session with Linda. “Of course, they will be. I sent them out with Amenadiel hours ago to fetch desert and a few more things for Casi’s room. I can’t have one of my favorite siblings living in a nearly bare room. Though I do have to wonder at your taste though… rustic chic?”

A watery sounding chuckle was his reply, at least until Gabriel had pulled away and sat up. “It reminds me of my Sammich.” His whiskey eyes were earnest as he continued. “I miss him. Maybe not as much as Cas misses Dean-o, but I do miss the kiddo. I have had a bond with him ever since we first met. I never stuck around long enough for it to become the profound sort, like what Cas and Dean have, but it’s there. He’s my human.” He bowed his head and sighed heavily. “I think that I was too harsh on him when we first knew each other. I was trying to teach him a lesson and he learned it. But there was probably a gentler way to teach it.” He sighed again as he stumbled to his feet, only looking at Lucifer again when he too had risen to stand. “I don’t know why he ended up being so kind to me after that. I sure as hell didn’t deserve his kindness.”

“Well, if he was that kind to you, then it would seem that he thought otherwise.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines spoken by Gabriel are from the SPN episode 13x20


	7. ScoobyNatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella gets the 411 on Gabriel from Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Oya Como Va - Santana  
> Wonder - Naomi Pilgrim  
> Don't Let Me Down - Stella and the Storm  
> Space Oddity - David Bowie

~*~*~

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” Ella just shook as stood wide eyed in the kitchen of Lucifer’s penthouse. “He looks just like the guy from Supernatural!”

Chloe just nodded as she slowly put together all of the ingredients for the tacos that she had promised to make everyone for movie night. “Yup he does.”

Rolling her eyes, Ella finally gave up on trying to get a reaction from her friend and hopped up onto one perfectly clean counter in the ginormous kitchen. “No but seriously. Who the hell was that? And like why the hell did I feel like I was smothered in, like… grief, just looking at him?”

Chloe stopped chopping lettuce and turned to look at Ella with a serious look on her face. “You felt that way because he was projecting. That was Lucifer’s younger brother, the archangel Gabriel. And from what I understand he had it pretty rough before he was found.” She sighed as she placed the knife she had been holding on the chopping board and crossed her arms. “Plus, he doesn’t look like the guy from Supernatural, because it’s the other way around. The guy from Supernatural actually looks like him.”

Ella laughed for a moment before she realized that Chloe wasn’t laughing too. The detective was just watching her passively not saying a word. “No shit. You have got to be joking. He is far too young to have it be like that. And archangels…” She scoffed in disbelief, like Lucifer yeah sure, she’d figured him out but other archangels too… just no. Too much.

Rubbing a hand over her face, Chloe moved away from the prep area and hopped up to sit next to Ella on the counter that she was occupying. The detective seemed tired and like she didn’t really want to be the one to talk to Ella about Lucifer’s brother. “Lucifer should be the one explaining this, but I guess I get to since he needs to take care of his brother.” She paused as she thought. It was her serious ‘I’m totally the boss’ face. “Well, I know that you are a fan of the show Supernatural.”

“Totes.”

“It’s real.” She shook her head. “Or at least that’s the best that I can get it. There are astrophysics and theology involved that I don’t get, but that’s the best explanation that I can give. The story leaked through to our universe somehow and that’s why it’s a TV show here. So, I guess that everything that happened in the show actually happened. Just in a different universe.”

Multiverse theory, Ella got that. Actually, her ghost friend Rae-Rae had totally said the same thing back in like 2012 when she had popped in and Ella had been binge watching it on DVD. She hadn’t really believed it though. “My friend Rae-Rae totes said that. She said that that sort of thing was a thing, but not for like everything, just some stuff.”

Chloe tipped her head, a bit confused at Ella’s word spew, but then she just shook her head and continued. “The way Lucifer explained it, was that his Aunt and Uncle stole or rather kidnapped a good number of his younger siblings and that they decided to start their own realities. A couple of them bled through to ours. Not enough that they could pinpoint where they were, but it was enough that Supernatural was created here. It gave them a window into a few of their siblings’ lives. Specifically, Castiel and Gabriel.”

So, then… real angels besides Lucifer and Amenadiel, and God had siblings… new info to integrate. “Is that why Lucifer was so upset the one time I was able to get him to watch a few eps with me?”

“Probably.” She shrugged. “I suppose it depends on which episodes it was.”

“’Changing Channels’ up until the one with Kali, where Gabriel was… oh.”

“Oh?”

Ella felt bad now. The episode with Kali was the first one where Gabriel died, like really died. They hadn’t meant to bring him back later, but then they retconned it and did. But if what happened to that fake Gabriel in the show was what had actually happened to the real Gabriel that was in the living room, then… “Soy una idiota. I totes accidentally made Lucifer watch an episode where his baby bro like got sheesh kabobbed.”

“I’m sure he’s forgiven you.” She laid a hand on Ella’s shoulder. “We all thought it was fake. Well, all of us except Azrael and their Dad.” With a shrug Chloe hopped off the counter and went back to where she had laid out the taco supplies. “I guess Azrael has a super sense when it comes to things like that since she’s Death or something.”

“And their dad is like God, right?”

“Yes, he is.” Chloe picked up her knife and started to chop up the lettuce again. After a moment, she sighed again. “Lucifer’s dad is actually kind of nice. At least in comparison to their Mother, Uncle, or Aunt. As fucked up as it is, our world is still so much nicer than that one. Their Uncle Chuck was a frigging psychopath. He actually pitted his kids and nieces and nephews against each other on purpose. It’s amazing that Castiel and Gabriel came out as normal as they have. Majorly traumatized, but normal.”

“Thank you.”

The husky voice that came from the kitchen door startled Ella so badly that she almost fell off of the counter. Looking at the person standing in the doorway, Ella was surprised to see that they were probably about the same height as Linda when she wasn’t wearing her heels. Their darker skin showed off just how brilliant their green eyes were, and their long dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. For Ella it was the suit and tie that gave away the person’s identity because damn if she wasn’t a Cas fan.

“You must be Castiel.” Ella tried to interject as much warmth and cheeriness into her voice as she could, given that her head was now full of new info on Lucifer’s familia. “That's Chloe. I’m Ella, she/her. I work with your brother. So, just curious, and you can totally tell me to shove it if you want, but what are your pronouns?”

Castiel tipped their head to the size and stared at Ella much the same way the character on the show had often stared at people that confused him. “He or they.”

“Coolio. Estupendo. As I said before I prefer female pronouns.”

Lifting the box that they were holding Castiel held it out for Ella. “Amenadiel and I picked up pie.”

“Ooo, apple or cherry?”

Castiel looked down at the box before looking up at Ella again. “This one is peach. Amenadiel has the apple and another one that is, I believe he called it, chocolate chiffon. He said that it is one of Doctor Linda’s favorites.”

Nodding Ella took the box and placed it on the counter next to her, before patting the place that Chloe had been sitting prior. “Hop up and tell me all about yourself.”

“Everything?”

Ella laughed before she laid a hand on Castiel’s arm, charmed by how adorable they looked when confused. If she hadn’t loved Cas before, she certainly did now. “Not everything. Just a few things. I’ll start. I have four brothers and I used to boost cars.”

“I am an angel and I have many, many brothers.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but the roadwork crew down the street took out the fiber optic cables for my neighborhood's internet with a backhoe. Fortunately they got fixed. The Internet company was not happy with them, but I hope you are with this chapter. And next weeks installment will be the beginning of the long awaited reunion.


	8. California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are one step and several states closer to reuniting with their angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter"  
> Going to California - Led Zeppelin  
> California - Bahari  
> Goin' Straight - Dick Jr. & the Volunteers  
> Carry On Wayward Son (cover) - NEONI

~*~*~

Dean was tired. The drive from the bunker in Kansas to somewhere close to Lux in LA was long. He was definitely feeling it. Dean could tell that he was getting older and all of the injuries that he had received over the years were starting to catch up with him. At least all of the ones that hadn’t been healed with Grace that is. Yawning, he pulled into a hotel parking lot and turned off Baby.

“Want me to go check in?”

His brother’s voice startled Dean out of the vague sort of feeling that he was getting due to his exhaustion. Nodding, he relaxed back into his seat as Sam got out of the car and headed into the hotel office to get them a room. It shouldn’t be too hard. Jack and Elohim had provided ID’s and a pretty hefty back account for them to use. All of it apparently legit, too. It was weird to have money and ID’s that wouldn’t get them arrested. At least their ID’s showed their real names and not some made up shit like they had used before. He couldn’t wait for this all to be over and for them to be back together with Cas.

Losing Cas had wrecked him. He knew that he tried not to show it, but it was true anyways. He had lost it the last time too. But this time had been better, but even worse at the same time. This time Cas had had time to say goodbye and it had still felt like daggers were being plunged into his heart. He had only just started to accept that he felt more than he ever really thought he had about his best friend. And then to have him say that and get pulled into the Empty right after…

Dean rubbed both hands over his face as he stared off into the middle distance. He wanted to pray so badly, but he didn’t know if he could stand it if Cas didn’t answer. They had spent so much time flirting over the years, just toeing the line between friendship and more and now that he had a true chance to change that, he was scared. He had been scared for years. Cas was an angel and Dean had never really known if the other man felt the same sort of emotions as a human would have. He certainly hadn’t at the beginning. But then that last day… Cas had blown that assumption right out of the water. He had proven to Dean that he did actually feel just as deeply as Dean himself did. The shock of what was happening had kept him from doing anything more than pleading that Cas not do what he was doing. But by doing what he did, by saving their son, Cas saved the world.

Just as he was about to break down and actually give in to the urge to pray to his angel, the passenger door opened and broke him from his thoughts. Sam slipped into the car and dangled a keycard in front of his face. “Fancy.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s one-word answer. “It’s Los Angeles. They are weird here. But then this is also a fancier place than we usually stay in.” He sighed and lowered the card. Staring out of the window for a moment, he sighed again. “Our room is on the other side. We have all day to rest if you want to. The thing at Lux isn’t until tonight.”

Turning the key, Dean restarted Baby and drove them around to the other side of the building, pulling into a space near the room Sam pointed out. He didn’t speak again until he had parked and turned the car off again. “I could use a nap.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Almost as one, they exited the car and once the trunk was open, they grabbed their go bags. This world might be safer, but they weren’t going to take any chances. Once inside the room, they salted the windows and doors and laid out a few hex bags and penciled a few sigils in out of the way places. Once they were done, Sam claimed the bathroom to shower and Dean collapsed onto the bed that he had claimed as his own, only taking his boots off before climbing under the covers.

He didn’t even notice it when Sam came out of the bathroom, or even when his brother left to get food. Dean was sleeping deeply and wasn’t awake to see Sam look to the ceiling before he himself prayed to the one angel that he missed almost as much as Cas.

“Gabriel, I hope you can hear me. I miss you and I hope that you are doing okay in your new home. Your Dad told us that he was able to save you… I was so happy to hear that. Anyways I just wanted you to know that Gabriel.”

Neither of them could know that at that moment, Gabriel had been singing with his brother, only to stop abruptly when he heard Sam’s prayer. They weren’t to know that the archangel, gasped before he starting to cry in happiness. They weren’t to know that he smiled and lit up with joy in a way that he hadn’t in years as he listened, pulling his younger sibling into a bone cracking hug as his older brother’s watched him bemused.

It wasn’t until Sam and Dean woke up from their naps that Sam admitted to Dean that he had prayed to Gabriel. “I don’t know if he heard me, but I wanted him to know that I knew he was alive.”

Dean nodded, he wasn’t about to fault his brother for following his urge to pray to Gabriel when he was too chicken shit to do the same and pray to Cas. Somehow it was just not something that he was ready for. It was… there was just something in his gut that was holding him back. It was similar to the fear that had held him back from telling Cas how he really felt just about all of the years that he knew the angel. He knew that he could have told him so many times, but… there was always a but. He hated that, but Dean didn’t know what to do to actually break past that. He was hoping that when he saw Cas that he would finally know what to say and what to do.

“I hope he did hear you.” He caught Sam’s eyes and smiled. “You probably made his day.”

“I hope I did.” Sam looked down and started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. After sighing a few times, he looked up again and smiled softly. “We should probably get dressed up or something.”

Shaking his head Dean stood. “Nope. It’s Supernatural themed. Since we look like the actors when they’re dressed like us, then they should just let us in.”

A skeptical look was Sam’s reply.

“Look, if it doesn’t work, we can just ask to talk to Lucifer Morningstar.” He shrugged as he grabbed his boots and set about to put them back on. “He’s supposed to be their brother, right? So, I’m sure they probably told him all about us.”

“Doesn’t mean that they’ll let us in Dean.”

“Well let’s just go and see.”

Half an hour later, Dean was actually proven right, much to his surprise as a valet took the keys to go park Baby and a few fangirls and boys in the lines took their pictures as the bouncer ushered them into the building. After getting past the entrance, which oddly enough didn’t have metal detectors or even a security check, Dean pulled Sam into an alcove.

“See I told you that would work.”

“You are an idiot, but I’m glad that you were right for once.”

Dean slapped Sam on the arm. “Let’s go see if we can find the bar.”

Just as they started down the hall and into the club proper, the music changed from some pop beat song to something the was pure country. Looking over the banister down onto the club floor they were able to catch a look at the band that was now playing and the very familiar man who had started [singing](https://youtu.be/LMdsL-oQatw).

The club’s lights were catching and reflecting off the golden feathers that were randomly shot through the archangel’s large vivid blue wings that were tucked up against his back as he swayed in tune to the song that he and his human partner were singing. Gabriel was smiling as he rolled his shoulders while he strummed the guitar he held, his wings matching the movements perfectly. He was dressed well in black slacks, a half buttoned white dress shirt, and a fully unbuttoned black vest.

“Gabriel.” Sam’s voice was reverent as he breathed out the archangel’s name.

The only indication that Gabriel had heard Sam was a brief look of confusion that crossed his face before he shrugged and continued singing. When the song was done, he bowed his head and looked around the club, his eyes obviously, to Dean anyways, searching. Only his search was interrupted by his older brother who had massive white wings tucked against his own back. The only thing that made both of their very real wings not stand out too much was that many of the patrons were dressed up and also cosplaying while wearing fake wings.

“Well, what did everyone think of that?” After the patrons’ hoots and hollers had settled, Morningstar continued. “My brother is a fantastic singer and that is why I have convinced him to sing one more, but this time he will be joining me and our younger sibling Castiel singing every Supernatural fans’ favorite song… ‘Carry on Wayward Son’.”

Standing next to the piano that Morningstar guided Gabriel to, was the tiny darker skinned person, who Dean could only hope was Cas since they looked like the person from the video. But he wasn’t completely sure given that they were not dressed in a navy-blue suit and matching tie, but instead they were wearing a bright blue tunic that fell to midthigh and loose black slacks and their hair was hanging in a loose braid down their back. They too had large wings tucked against their back, but theirs were raven wing black and were reflecting just about every color of the rainbow almost as if their wings had crystals embedded in them.

“Cas.” The name slipped out of his mouth without his permission. A soft prayer and plea for his best friend to hear. The angel’s head jerked away from where they had been watching their brothers to look straight up to where Dean and Sam were standing in the shadows on the upper level of the club.

Cas’ attention was drawn back to his brothers when Gabriel nudged his arm, though not before he too had glanced up with curious eyes to where Cas had been looking. The grin that had grown on the archangel’s face had been worth the soft smile that graced the other angel’s face after Dean’s one word impromptu prayer. The two siblings murmured quietly to one another as their brother settled himself on the piano bench and set about getting himself ready to play. After a moment of their inattention, he knocked on the top of the piano to get their attention, a small inquisitive frown on his face. Dean could see him roll his eyes from where he was at, at the twin mischievous smiles that were his siblings’ reply to him.

Once they had both nodded at him, Lucifer started to sing the opening verse of the song, Gabriel taking over halfway through and then Cas joined both of them on the chorus. Dean was entranced. Moving closer to the banister, Dean leaned on the railing smiling as he watched the three sing his favorite song, switching out who was singing at different points in the verses. He didn’t even react to Sam coming up to lean against the rail by his side.

It was almost a physical shock when the song ended, and he realized that Cas was now looking up at him. Catching his eyes, Dean grinned, whisper praying his angel’s name again just to see him react. It was just like any other time he had startled the angel. Cas’ head tipped to the side as his eyes narrowed and his lips parted ever so slightly, before those bright eyes of his widened as understanding dawned. It was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Cas lit up with joy.

Raising a hand Dean motioned for Cas to stay put before he pushed away from the railing. Barely restraining himself from breaking into a run and just shoving everyone out of his way, he made his way through the crowd and around to where the stairs to the lower level were. He could feel Sam following closely behind him as he moved, just where he always was, though this time Dean was sure his brother was just allowing him to clear the way for him so that he could get to Gabriel that much faster.

As he reached the bottom of the steps, he was brought up short when he was confronted by two men who stood nearly as tall as Sam. The skinnier of the two had his hands tucked into his pockets and the other man who was built like a tank and had large dove grey wings, had his arms crossed across his chest. Both had their heads tipped to the side in the same manner Cas and Gabriel were known for when they were curious. This action on their parts ended up relaxing Dean rather than putting him on the defensive, which he was sure had been their plan. He hoped that by keeping his hands down and loose at his sides he came across as less threatening. Not that there was much either he or Sam could do against a pair of rather large angels in a straight up fight. He was actually hoping that it wouldn’t come to that especially since they were in a crowded club.

“Something I can do for you gentlemen?” Dean put on what he hoped was his most charming smile, even as the two angels narrowed their eyes at him. He knew that the one to his left was this universe’s Lucifer, but he had no idea who the large gray winged angel to his right was. His vessel was big, probably less than an inch shorter than Sam, but built sturdier and wider. Even though his fingers were itching to reach for the angel blade hidden in his jacket, he resisted because everything that they had looked into since they had found out where Cas and Gabriel were, said that Lucifer had actually taken pretty good care of his younger brothers.

When Lucifer spoke, the smooth cultured British voice that emerged actually startled Dean. “Well, that would depend on if you are who you appear to be.”

He couldn’t resist, he tried, but he couldn’t resist the snark that came out. “And who the hell do you think we are, cause, I know who you are Secret Agent Man.” He pointed first to Lucifer and then to his brother. “But not you.”

Rather than angering Lucifer, Dean’s snark actually made the archangel laugh. Dean could see that he was just getting ready to say something else when he was shoved to the side so that he fell into his brother. The space where he had been standing was immediately filled by the youngest archangel who was grinning, his whiskey eyes dancing with laughter as he watched his brothers stumble over each other.

When he turned to look at Dean the short archangel smirked and waggled his eyebrows. It was fairly obvious that he had derailed the conversation on purpose, probably for his own amusement as was standard for the trickster. “Heya Dean-o. Long time, no see.”

Feeling his own lips turn up into a smirk that answered the angel’s, he reached out and clapped a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder before leaning forward as though he were about to impart a secret. “Don’t ever change.” At the archangel’s startled look, he pulled him into a quick hug before releasing him completely. “Good to see you Gabriel. The family wasn’t the same without you.” Nodding over his shoulder he directed Gabriel’s attention to where Sam stood. Seeing the archangel’s expression soften even as he lit up with delight, made Dean far happier than he ever thought he’d be when dealing with the capricious trickster.

~*~*~


	9. Off the Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Back in the Saddle - Aerosmith  
> Coyotes - Wild Belle  
> Hallelujah - FVR DRMS  
> The Devil You Know - X Ambassadors

~*~*~

When Dean-o motioned over his shoulder, Gabriel hadn’t been sure what he was expecting, but there as he always was, was Sam. His Sammykins looked just as tall and delectable as he always did. There was little to show that any time had passed since the last time they had seen each other that horridly painful day in the Apocalypse world, as the Supernatural fans so aptly called it. His own brother Sami’s forensic scientist friend Ella had introduced him and Cas to the show, though Casi seemed to have already known about it. He had mentioned something about dear old Chucky writing books while he was mostly human and very forgetful. But that didn’t mean that it hadn’t hurt to see any of it, because it had. He had stayed away from most of it after seeing just the one episode called Changing Channels. There was only so much of reliving the glory days that he could take.

Smiling softly, he looked up until he could look Sam in those gloriously green eyes of his. “Hey kiddo. Miss me?”

He almost missed Dean moving away from the two of them, as the older Winchester urged Gabriel’s two older brothers away from his reunion with Sam. It made him actually like Dean-o just that much more. Though there wasn’t anything in any universe that would or could make him like Dean more than he liked Sam. There was just something about the younger Winchester that just hit him right in the heart strings and set his Grace to vibrating in a rather pleasant manner. Casi had told him in confidence, during one of their late night sob sessions, that he felt that when he was around Dean-o and that he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He had compared it to the feeling of butterflies or the deep bass in one of Dean’s classic rock songs. Casi wasn’t wrong. It did kind of feel like that right now.

He nearly flinched when Sammykins reached out with one hand and tucked a loose strand of hair back behind his ear. The other man’s fingers lingering on his cheek. Gabriel could feel his wings start to shiver in response to his proximity to the other man, but he kept them tight against his back no matter how much he wanted to stretch and reach them forward to wrap Sam up in them. It wouldn’t do to let the patrons of his brother’s club see that they were very much the real dealio. As long as they thought that they were just fake cosplay wings that was one thing, but he had promised Sami to keep them under control while he was downstairs in the club.

“Yeah. I missed you Gabriel.”

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding, Gabriel nearly laughed and nearly sobbed. Reaching his own hand out, he placed it over Sam’s heart and just stood there for a moment drinking in the other man’s presence. “I missed you too Samsquatch.” Looking over his shoulder he was pleased to see that Dean was talking peaceably with his two older brothers while Casi was contentedly tucked into his side, holding him with what looked like a pretty tight grip. Turning back to Sammykins, he smiled brightly. “Want to blow this joint? My big bro has got a pretty sweet set up in the penthouse upstairs, complete with a rockin’ sound system and well stocked bar. There is even a nice home theater set up if you get the urge to Netflix and chill with me.” He waggled his eyebrows and was delighted when Sam laughed in response.

The younger Winchester ran a hand though his hair as he laughed. “Sure. I could go for a drink, but I don’t think we’re up to ‘chilling’ yet.”

“Fair enough.” Curling his fingers into the shirt that they had been laying on, Gabriel pulled Sam along to the private elevator at the back of the large room. Sami rolled his eyes as they passed while Amenadiel just shook his head. Cas and Dean on the other hand just smiled and nodded, respectively. It was probably a good thing that the elder Winchester seems to have given his blessing, though he didn’t doubt for one minute that he was going to get away without getting one of the Winchester style shovel talks. He was actually looking forward to it. They were almost as good at meting out vengeance as he was, and that said something given that he was a trickster, and they were only human.

Once he had Sammykins in the elevator, he released the other man so that he could press the button to send them on their way. Watching Sam lean against the back of the elevator, he smiled again. For even as relaxed as the human was trying to make himself appear, the archangel could tell that he was nervous. And it would seem that he was also fascinated by the play of light over Gabriel’s feathers. It was turning out that Gabriel was actually kind of starting to like this whole corporeal wings thing.

“So, do you like them?” He spoke quietly, not really wanting to disturb the other man’s contemplation.

Sam nodded right as the elevator dinged and stopped, its doors sliding open. With a hand that was careful not to touch the wings themselves, the taller man guided Gabriel out and into the large room beyond. “They’re beautiful. I just thought...”

Gabriel was silent as Sammykins trailed off. He knew that the way things were here was very different. The things that they had known about the world Uncle Chuck a Duck had made were not what they were here. The rules were different. “You thought that we angels were just great big old balls of sound, energy, and intention.” He shrugged. “You’re right. But here, Dad made us different. He made us corporeal from birth.” Gabriel patted his chest a few times as he fluffed out his wings, before he moved towards his brother’s private bar. Grabbing a couple of glasses and a bottle of Jameson, he looked back at the silent hunter. Sam was watching him with thoughtful eyes. Moving over to the overstuffed and far too plush white couch, he placed both glasses on the coffee table, filling both with a quick and sure hand before he spoke again. “So, what you see is what you get. This is me.” He picked up a glass and held it out to Sam, motioning for him to join him on the couch as he sat spreading his wings carefully to either side of himself. “No vessel, just me.”

Sam gingerly took the whiskey glass as he sat carefully next to the archangel, very sweetly making sure that none of Gabriel’s feathers ended up getting crushed under his ever so impressive long legs. “So, this is what you actually look like?”

“Yup. Apparently, I picked well when I changed out looks a few centuries back. I made me look like me.” Picking up his own glass he took a sip of the smooth whiskey before reclining back into the couch cushions.

“Cas looks different.”

“Well yeah.” He shrugged as he took another sip, deliberately flexing his wings just to see Sammykins reaction. As he had thought the other man was fascinated. His bright green eyes tracked every movement of the long fight feathers that were closest to his leg. “This body has always been mine, I made it. Cas on the other hand was borrowing one. The body that Cas is using now is theirs. It’s why he looks different. The body that he was in before wasn’t his true body. This one is and someday they might shift it to look like that other one, but right now Cas is a five foot nothing person who looks like they are from India.”

Sam nodded as his eyebrows drew together a touch of confusion coloring his expression. “You keep switching pronouns.” When Gabriel shrugged, he continued. “Why? I thought Cas was a guy.”

Gabriel sighed as he realized that he was going to have to explain his own sibling’s biological sex to Sam. Not part of how he had ever thought any sort of reunion with Sammykins would go. He had personally wanted there to be far more sweets, maybe some chocolate sauce, definitely some whip cream, and much less clothing. He wanted to explain the bond that they had inadvertently created between themselves the first time that they had touched in that stupid collage stairwell a decade ago. It had been just a brush of fingers against bare skin, but it had been enough that his Grace had latched on to the beautifully innocent young man’s soul.

But for now, he reached forward and placed his glass down, not bothering to finish his drink before he turned back to Sam. “Cas is and isn’t. I personally am male. Always have been. It’s what I chose to make my vessel be, when I first understood that there was a difference when the concept was created. You know, back in the days of Adam and Eve and Lilith. It’s what felt right. I’ve never felt any different. I love all beings equally because gender is a construct, and I don’t care what you are. People are more than what’s in their shorts. Most of the angels in Chucky Land were neither. It’s part of what makes me and Casi different from them. I imagine that the rest of our siblings who were originally from this realm, were probably the same way. It was something that marked us as different. Unfortunately, between the wars that Michael and Lucy started, that bitch Naomi, Metadouche, and Zachariah, they are dead. Dad said that he was lucky he was able to pull me and Cas out. But that is beside the point. The point is that Casi is both sexes and yet not really any of the genders. I don’t know if he knows yet what he is from a labeling standpoint. I am used to calling Cas male pronouns. Cas hasn’t corrected me. Sami uses neutral pronouns for Casi. Cas hasn’t corrected him. The only pronouns I have heard Cas object to since getting here are female ones.”

Sam chuckled at that, having spent the conversation so far silent, just nodding periodically as Gabriel talked. “That does sound like him.”

“It does, doesn’t it. Little bro knows what he likes and what he doesn’t.” He looked up towards the ceiling for a moment in thought. “And who for that matter.” Looking back to his bonded, he grinned. “Cas will decide when he’s ready to settle on pronouns in his own time. But for now…” He waggled his eyebrows causing Sam to laugh. “Tell me all about what you’ve been up to lately big boy and maybe I can break out the whipped cream later and we can have some fun.”

~*~*~


	10. Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy reunion makes for a happy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Call Me Devil - Friends in Tokyo  
> Devil's Gonna Come - Raphael Lake & Royal Baggs  
> Sanctuary - Welshly Arms  
> All Along the Watchtower (cover) - Tom Ellis

~*~*~

Lucifer hadn’t been expecting Gabriel to literally knock him over when he saw the Winchesters, but he couldn’t fault him for his exuberance once he saw how happy the smaller archangel was. He was practically bouncing and every single feather on his blue and gold wings were shivering. There was even a noticeable glow surrounding him, just bright enough that those who knew what to look for would be able to see it. Amenadiel had made sure that he was going to be alright on his own feet before he stepped away from Lucifer, his own expression bemused by their younger brother’s behavior.

“Heya Dean-o. Long time, no see.”

Gabriel shared a few quiet words with Dean Winchester before his attention was diverted to the taller, longer haired man standing behind the hunter. Lucifer was only able to identify them as Sam and Dean Winchester because Ella had made him watch a few episodes of that hideous show with her. It had upset him the first time he had watched it, especially when they had reached the episodes that had featured Gabriel’s death. Even if it was just an actor who looked like him, there was no mistaking those whiskey gold eyes. He couldn’t watch it anymore after the episode where he had to watch his baby brother’s eyes widen in shocked betrayal as that world’s version of Lucifer stabbed him. Of course, that didn’t stop him from throwing the themed charity event at his siblings’ request.

“Hey kiddo. Miss me?”

Lucifer shared a look with Amenadiel at the unexpected softening of their brother’s voice when he addressed Sam Winchester. It didn’t take long after Winchester had backed them away from the staircase before the smaller archangel had hauled the taller human away leaving them to handle the other man who was just watching them walk away with a smile on his face. Dean Winchester looked every inch the red blooded American male that the media had portrayed his fictional counterpart as. Although somehow in the short moments that he had been distracted with watching Gabriel, Castiel had wormed their way under the hunter’s arm and had glued themself to his side.

Winchester didn’t look in the least perturbed by Casi’s sudden appearance, instead he was sipping at the drink that Lucifer’s sibling had handed him with a smile on his face. His free hand was rubbing up and down Casi’s back below the younger angel’s wings as they clung to him like a limpet. Casi was obviously not minding since they were just smiling up at Lucifer and Amenadiel with a slightly sinister smile.

“So, that happened.” Winchester smirked before laughing lightly. Looking down at the clinging angel his expression softened. “Hey Cas. You… you’re looking good.”

“Hello Dean.”

Lucifer couldn’t help it when his own smile surfaced on his face. “I do believe that we were in the process of introductions.”

A lopsided smile appeared on Winchester’s face as he shrugged. “Well, I’m Dean Winchester. The moose that Gabriel just herded away from us is my brother Sam. We, ah… well your Dad kinda sent us.” He looked down at Casi. “Brought over the whole damn Bunker too.”

Casi’s smile grew as they sighed happily. Lucifer had no idea what sort of bunker they were talking about, but the way that Dean had emphasized the name made it sound like it was probably the closest thing that they had to a home. Well, how kind of dear old Dad. It was nice to hear that the old coot was actually holding up His side of things and was actually taking care of His family for once. There were plenty of words he could find to describe his Father and how wonderful it was He was doing this, but he was going to refrain and save it for his next session with Linda. In the meanwhile, he still needed to introduce his brother.

“This is our oldest brother Amenadiel. He used to be Dad’s number one enforcer. He’s retired now but can still keep it up in a fight.”

Amenadiel’s eyeroll was accompanied by the sigh that Lucifer had known his comment would induce. He did so love to make jokes like that at his brother’s expense. He made it far too easy sometimes.

The smirk was back on Dean’s face. “Nice to meet you man. Well now I’m no slouch in the fighting department, so if you ever want to give it a go, I’m always up for a friendly fight.”

“I doubt you’d be able to keep up.” Amenadiel sounded confident in that, completely disregarding that Cas was rolling their eyes and smirking at him.

“Oh, I assure you Meni, Dean is a very good fighter.” Casi met Lucifer’s gaze and their smirk softened into a smile. “I can honestly say that he has stood up to, many an angel and helped me smite many a demon in the other realm. He holds an angel blade of his own and has been killed and risen more than any other human in history.” Casi ignored the muttered ‘thanks to Gabriel’ that their partner uttered. “He is the Righteous Man. Heaven itself couldn’t stand up to him.”

Lucifer felt a swell of pride in how his younger sibling was standing up for their bonded. It was nice to see that they were happy. He had set up this whole charity night to help both of his recovering younger siblings and he was glad that it actually was helping. Spotting Chloe across the room, he waved her over. “Well, I know this absolutely lovely private gym that has appropriately high ceilings and an excessively large sparring area that you are both welcome to join me at some time soon. For now,” he took Chloe’s hand when she joined them, “This is Detective Chloe Decker. She is my partner at the LAPD and I absolutely adore her.”

“Dean Winchester. I’d shake your hand, but I got Cas and whiskey, so my hands are full.”

Just as Chloe was about to respond there was a happy squeal from her side as Ella made herself known. “Oh my God you’re really Dean Winchester!”

Dean laughed as he shrugged and rolled his eyes. “I have a feeling that I’m going to get that a lot. But yes I am.”

Ella tossed her head back and Lucifer wasn’t sure if she was having a religious experience or if she was just that happy. “Please, please, please, tell me that you are staying in LA for a while. I need to know everything.”

“We’ll be here for a while. I’m not sure how available we’ll be. Gabriel probably isn’t going to give Sam up for a while and I doubt that Cas is going to let me out of his sight any time soon.”

“Damn right I’m not.” Came the slightly muffled reply from where Casi had reburied their head in Dean’s side.

“Well, there you go.” Dean’s grin was bright as he tossed back the rest of his drink. “Looks like Sammy and me will be in LA for a while.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. The last couple of weeks have been rough. My elderly cat is entering the last stage of his life and I needed to focus on him for a bit.  
> I hope you enjoyed the reunion from Lucifer's POV and please do look forward to next week when Dean and Cas will have some time to themselves to talk.


	11. Wings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally get a chance to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE) for this chapter:  
> Mirrors (cover) - Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider  
> You Can Do Magic - America  
> My Arms - Ledger  
> All Our Own - Radio Company

~*~*~

Shortly after Gabriel had dragged Sam away towards the elevators and Dean had had several minutes to chat with and get to know their older brothers at least a little, Cas finally released their grip on his chest and took a step away from their now much taller friend. Dean was shooting them a curious look as they did, a slight hint of worry drawing his brows together as he let his arm fall away. But when Cas only shook their head, his worry faded away into something softer. Something that Cas could only hope at the meaning of.

Leaning down, Dean murmured quietly into Cas’ ear, his husky voice both familiar and beloved. “You okay Cas?”

With a nod, Cas, reached out and took the cuff of Dean’s sleeve in their hand. They stared at the familiar handprint stained into the fabric of the green jacket’s shoulder feeling unsure what to do next. They just knew that they didn’t want to be in the club anymore, nor did they want to be upstairs where Gabriel and Sam had gone. Looking at their brothers, Cas asked as quietly as they could, if they could leave. Cas waited until they both nodded, Sami with a soft understanding smile and Amenadiel with a touch of confused concern.

Reaching out Sami laid a hand on Cas’ shoulder and grinned. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t. Enjoy your reunion with your Dean.” With a little push, he waved them off as he dragged their older brother off deeper into the club, Detective Decker following behind with a smile.

“I think I like him.” Turning his hand over Dean flexed his fingers a couple of times until Cas came to the realization that Dean was waiting for them to take his hand.

Looking up at him, Cas slowly released Dean’s sleeve and slid their hand into his lacing their fingers together. “Is this alright?”

Dean’s smile was small and almost shy as he nodded. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to take it.” He cleared his throat as he pulled Cas closer. “This isn’t because you look different. This is ‘cause you’re still you, alright.” He shrugged and began moving to the stairs, gently guiding Cas using their joined hands. “I want to talk to you. Just not here. This place is a bit too much Casino Royale for my tastes.”

Cas let out a small chuckle at the James Bond reference. Something that they never would have gotten before Metatron had dumped all that information in their head. That and Sami had a thing for action movies and had insisted on showing his two younger siblings this world’s selection. “Sami does have rather extravagant tastes. I think he fancies himself a bit like James Bond sometimes.”

“Really?” Dean paused just as they reached the top of the stairs leading to the main doors.

“Charming and debonair.”

Dean smirked as he nodded. “I can see that. What do you think?”

“I think that Sami is trying very hard to be a good brother to Gabriel and myself. I think that our loss scarred him deeply and he is hoping that he can have something of the family that he lost when he was banished, back. Though I am given to understand that our siblings have started to change their opinions about him since he saved Los Angeles from a demon hoard. That and Father has lifted the restriction barring him from Heaven, so long as he makes sure that Hell continues to run mostly smoothly.”

“Bit Back to the Future.”

Cas rolled their eyes as they pulled Dean to a stop in the entry hall near the alcove where the hallway to the bathrooms and coat room were. “Sami is not Biff, Dean. After Gabriel and I were stolen, Michael set Sami up. Mother helped him hide what he was doing, so that Father wouldn’t know. She blamed Him for the loss of us and our other siblings. He blamed Her for some of it and well…” Cas shrugged as he pulled Dean closer into the wall, so that several patrons could get through the hall. “It is what it is.” Once the hall was empty again, Cas shrugged again, hiding his wings away.

“So you’re saying that Lucifer is innocent?”

Snorting at the disbelief in Dean’s voice, Cas rolled their eyes. “Are any of us Dean?” Not waiting for Dean’s reaction they pulled the hunter behind them, leading him down the hall to the coat room, where they quietly asked the young woman manning the room to fetch their coat. Once she had disappeared into the room Cas turned back to Dean. “Frankly, he has less blood on his hands than Gabriel or I do. I’m sure you will have noticed that this world is far kinder than the ones Chuck created.”

“I saw that.”

Seeing that the young woman was returning, Cas motioned that he would continue once they were alone. Taking their coat, they thanked her as they put their coat on. Motioning for Dean to follow, Cas led him farther down the hall to an unmarked door. Pulling him through and then down the stairs that were revealed. Surprisingly Dean held his silence until they had emerged together into the basement garage and even then when he spoke, it was just a quiet murmur of appreciation for the skill with which the valet had parked Baby next to Chloe’s Charger and Sami’s Corvette. He didn’t even speak when Cas handed him the keys that they had retrieved from the keypad locked cabinet where the valets kept all of the keys of the cars they parked.

Dean’s silence was starting to make Cas nervous, when he didn’t speak for the first few minutes after they had pulled out of Lux’s garage. It was just as he was starting to get up the courage to speak himself, that Dean spoke again.

“So, is this a new vessel?”

Letting out a little laugh, Cas shook his head. “No. This isn’t a vessel. Turns out Father gave us corporeal bodies in this realm and this is what I looked like originally. Before.”

Green eyes snuck a quick look over at him, before drifting back to watch the road. The hunter shrugged. “It’s a good look. Bit smaller than I’m used to you being.”

“It’s a bit shorter than I’m used to as well.”

Dean bobbed his head a few times. “Yeah, it’s a bit different.” He shrugged, seeming to be a bit unsure of himself before he very quietly spoke again, almost as if he were afraid of Cas’ reaction. “Do you miss your other one? You know... Jimmy?”

It was a fair question and one that Cas decided to think over before answering. The answer when it came both was and was not a surprise. “Sometimes.” He sighed. “When I first took Jimmy as a Vessel, his body didn’t feel like it was mine. Because it wasn’t, it was his. But after he was gone the body became solely mine. I became used to it and now… I know that this body is mine, completely, but it does not always feel so. Doctor Linda is helping me with that.”

Dean was silent as one song on the radio faded into another and then another, his brows creased as they always were when he thought deeply. “Doctor Linda?”

“Doctor Linda Martin is my family’s therapist, and she is also the mother of my nephew Charlie.” Cas shrugged, falling silent as Dean turned into a hotel parking lot. He did not speak again until the door to Dean and Sam’s room was closed behind them and they had once more turned to face the other. "I know you said that Jack and Father brought you across, but Dean, why are you here?"

"Cas... what you said..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other before settling again. "Before the Empty took you... I..." Cas watched as he swallowed hard as his gaze fell until he was looking down at Cas' feather charm necklace, his hands noticeably shaking. "You said that you couldn't have what you wanted." Dean took a step back and then forward again until he was so close that Cas’ nose was almost touching his chest, forcing the angel to tip his head back as far as he could so that he could still see Dean’s face. "You didn't ask."

Cas had the startling realization that he hadn't and in his surprise his words came out whispered on a sigh. "If I had, what would you have said?"

"I need you, Cas. I can't..." Dean threw his head back and took several gulping breaths. "I don't know how to be without you. God knows I’ve tried before. I can’t do it." He let his head fall forward until it was bowed over the angel's. When he spoke again it came out as almost a sob as he reached up with both of his trembling hands to take Cas’ face between his palms cradling the angel’s cheeks. "I love you Cas and I can't lose you again. Please, I can't. I can't do this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere Dean.” Feeling like his heart was filled near to bursting with joy, Cas lifted up onto his tiptoes to almost touch his nose to Dean’s. Placing his palms on Dean’s chest, he gazed into his beloved’s tear filled green eyes. “I'm yours."

Bowing down Dean placed the softest whisper of a kiss on Cas’ lips, before he released his face and instead wrapped his arms around the angel’s torso. With what seemed like almost no effort, he straightened and lifted Cas off of his feet. Cas’ arms moved so that they were wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders, as they hugged for a long minute. When Dean let him down, he didn’t release his hold at all to Cas’ contentment.

Seeing that his human was fatigued though, prompted Cas to release him and gently maneuver the hunter until he was laying on one of the room’s beds. After seeing to the removal of their footwear and his own outerwear, Cas lay down with Dean allowing the hunter to manhandle him until Dean had wrapped himself around the tiny angel. Within moments Cas allowed himself to follow Dean into a restful slumber secure in the arms of his beloved.

~*~*~


	12. Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns a bit more about Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs from the [Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE)  
> Look At You - Screaming Trees  
> Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel - Tavares  
> Feel Safe - All We Are  
> You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet - Bachman Turner Overdrive

~*~*~

Two days after the benefit, Lucifer had not only installed the hunters into his Malibu beach house but had found a time to introduce Sam and Dean to his favorite gym for sparing practice. Sam ended up actually being very impressed by it and that it was just as big as Lucifer had described. It had turned out that the warehouse size gym was primarily used for one of the larger gymnastic schools in LA and Lucifer had a deal with the owners that he got to use it with his siblings and guests on the days that it was closed and there were no gymnastic classes or meets.

When he had asked about how Lucifer had gotten access like that, the archangel had been more than happy to explain. Lucifer had originally met the owner when the man was in the market to upgrade his facilities and had needed a loan. The archangel had agreed to give him the loan and that had been that. It had all been paid back in a timely manner and the two had remained friendly acquaintances. However, after a couple of years the gymnasium owner had noticed that there was a cash flow problem, not wanting to get in trouble with the government and not being able to afford an external audit at the time, he had called Lucifer for advice. Lucifer had agreed to loan the man his accountant to find and solve the problem in exchange for unfettered access on the days the gym wasn’t being used. The owner had agreed and in the end one of his junior business partners had been found out to be misappropriating funds and funneling the money into his own accounts and doctoring the books. Lucifer had quite happily turned the man over to LAPD and that had been that. Lucifer now had all the gym time he wanted, and the gym was flourishing now that the embezzling partner was gone.

It was a mutually beneficial arrangement and one that Lucifer had made sure that the owner did not regret. If he or his siblings accidentally broke anything, the items were immediately replaced with better versions according to what the gym’s students needed. Old equipment was even given into Lucifer’s hands and the archangel made sure that whatever was given was promptly disposed of afterwards through either donation or recycling.

Today though, the only equipment that the angels were planning to use were Gabriel’s archangel blade and Cas, Dean, and Sam’s regular angel blades and the regular gymnastics equipment that might get in the way, had been put aside against the walls if it could be moved without disrupting the room. When Gabriel had asked what had happened to his own blade, Lucifer had blushed and stuttered something about his Mother and blatantly changed the subject. As for Amenadiel, he had just shrugged and stated that he had never needed one, though he was not opposed to borrowing one from one of his younger siblings. Sam had handed his over to the eldest angel, since he himself had no desire to do any sparring.

One of the things that did end up surprising the younger Winchester though was the outfits that the angels were planning to spar in. Amenadiel was dressed in a dark gray sleeveless tunic that fell to his knees with loose pants underneath and matching cloth vambraces. Cas was dressed similarly, but he was in a dark blue tunic with a long-sleeved white under shirt and no vambraces, while Gabriel was dressed in pure white with the hems edged in gold and brown vambraces. Lucifer’s tunic on the other hand, fell asymmetrically across the front hemline and was a dark silver with a black collar, while his vambraces were burgundy. None of the angels wore shoes.

Currently Cas was trying to coax Dean out of his boots, scolding him about how the mats were not designed for shoes while his siblings start to stretch out. Sam was sitting off to the side out of the way on one of the padded benches that lined one of the walls. They were where he could watch, but not get hit accidentally. Sitting just a little way down the bench from him was a dark-haired preteen who was bundled up in an oversized jacket. He wasn’t sure who she was, but she had to have come with one of the others to have gotten to the gym.

Clearing his throat, Sam fidgeted a bit until he felt settled enough to actually try to talk to the tween. “So, are you one of the gymnasts here?”

The girl gave him a sideways look and let out a huff as she rolled her eyes. “No. I just didn’t have school today. Are you one of Lucifer’s friends, cause you don’t look like you are?”

He shook his head and shrugged. “I just met him a couple of days ago. I’m friends with his brothers, Cas and Gabriel.”

“They’re cool.” Raising her dark eyes from her phone to him, she pinned him with a sharply critical stare. “What’s your name?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“From Supernatural?”

Sam could feel himself start to grimace at the reminder of those stupid books that Chuck had written when he had been playing Prophet. It wasn’t helping that in this world, they were a TV show, like in that one reality that Balthazar had sent them to. “Yeah.”

“That’s cool. My mom doesn’t let me watch it, but I’ve seen some of it at my friend’s house and it looks pretty cool.”

“I hope so, it’s all about the adventures of Dean-o and Sammich and how they saved the world.” Gabriel chimed in, startling them both. When the girl squeaked and jumped up, the Archangel enfolded the girl in his arms. “Heya short stuff.” Pulling away, Sam watched as a soft smile lit up the other man’s golden eyes. It was with a touch of surprise that he realized that this was the first time he had seen Gabriel interacting with a child other than Jack. “Is your mom picking you up from here later?”

“Yup.” Resting her head on Gabriel’s shoulder, the girl let out a happy sounding sigh as she turned her attention back to Sam. “I’m Trixie Espinosa. I stay with Lucifer sometimes after school when my mom and dad are working.” She patted the Archangel’s chest. “That’s how I met GeGe and Cas.”

Sam couldn’t help the tiny flair of jealousy that streaked through him at her words. It was illogical and he didn’t know why he had even felt it. Gabriel wasn’t his anything… maybe a friend, but Sam wasn’t sure he could quite quantify what they were. He had a feeling that Gabriel had deeper feelings than Sam himself did. Jack knew the Archangel flirted with him incessantly. But seeing him being kind to a child left an odd warm feeling in his chest after the irrational flair of jealousy fled. “So, who’re your parents?”

“Detectives Chloe Decker and Dan Espinosa. Mom’s picking me up today.”

Gabriel nodded, before a mildly mischievous expression crossed his features. “Well since that’s not until later you can join us if you’d like. I’d be happy to teach you.” At Sam’s snort, he tipped his head to the side and arched an eyebrow at the hunter. “Believe it or not, I actually am a good teacher Sammich.”

“Broward County.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes before shrugging. “It might have been a little heavy handed, but it doesn’t count. You did learn something from that.”

Scoffing, Sam leaned back against the wall as he crossed his arms. “How so? I didn’t learn to let Dean go.”

He waved a dismissive hand as he shook his head, while Trixie looked up at him curiously. “Maybe not, but you did learn not to turn into an emotionally repressed homicidal maniac when his contract came due.” Looking down at the young human attached to his side he smiled softly at her. “It was a big thing at the time. I tried to teach that lunkhead a lesson by sticking him in a time loop.”

“And?”

“And I learned something too.”

Trixie’s dark eyes widened, as a look of awe started to bloom on her face. “Really?”

“Yeah, I learned that I have a weakness for Sam’s pretty eyes.”

Feeling a blush creep up his cheeks, Sam cleared his throat and looked away from the archangel’s knowing eyes when Trixie started to giggle. He didn’t know what to do with the soft feelings that kept creeping up on him when he was around the shorter man. He had never felt this way for another male and it was a bit off putting, but at the same time… Once upon a time Jess had mentioned that even though she identified as straight, she had had an exception. It wasn’t because of their body that she had loved the other girl, it had been because of her heart and who she was a person. One night when they were curled together in bed Jess had in a quiet voice told him that if she were ever gone that someday even he might find someone who could be his exception. He had laughed, but she had gone on to say that if anything happened to her, he could move on with her blessing. He had said the same but hadn’t believed then that he would ever lose her. Now though… now he was starting to think that maybe he had found his exception, just like Jess had said.

“Besides,” Gabriel chirped, bringing Sam’s attention back to him, “I’m the one that taught Casi everything he knew as a fledgling.” At Sam’s skeptical look, he explained. “I’ve always had a soft spot for Baby Bro, so I made sure to teach him everything I could before I left. He might not remember, thanks to the gooseberries upstairs in Chucky Land messing with his head, but I was his first teacher.”

“So, you’ll teach me how to do that?” Trixie asked as she pulled away from her sort of step-uncle and pointed to where Cas and Lucifer were going through a basic kata, while Amenadiel was patiently talking Dean through the same.

“As long as Detective Chloe and Danny Boy both agree to it.”

The girl’s cheer drew the attention of the other four adults, resulting in an indulgent smile from Lucifer and confusion from the other three.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was fighting with me... Sam can be a stubborn one. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work of love. I love Destiel and have been converted to Sabriel. I was so devastated by the ending of SPN that I decided to give the boys a happier ending. I also love Lucifer, so two of my favorite fandoms got to meet and make for a much happier family. I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I have created a soundtrack on YouTube to go with this story. Each chapter has four songs and more will be added as I add chapters. Enjoy.  
> [Lost and Found Soundtrack](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLL6banm6BBv8x4VfkBI2ExVWo8uHdHwzE)


End file.
